Ángeles Caídos
by lizzy.azrael
Summary: Dean es un hombre sentimentalmente incapacitado, extraña a Castiel de quien no se sabe nada y el infierno aun no se desata dentro de Sam. Obviamente habrá slash. Pasen y lean como me gustaría que fuera la séptima temporada de mi serie favorita.
1. Dream a little dream of me

**Hola a todos los fanátics de Supernatural!**

**Decidí usar mi tiempo libre en algo de provecho y como no se que puede ser más importante que escribir mi propia version de la septima temporada de Supernatural pues: TA RÁ! aquí está.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que lean y sobre todo a los que dejen algun review (le rezaré a Castiel en su nombre, así cuando baje a exterminarnos no irá a por ustedes primero)**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece y puedo vivir con eso(a penas). (lo que no puedo soportar es que le pertenezcan a Sera Gamble! que estás haciendo con mis niños?)**

****Capitulo****

**Dream a little dream of me.**

Las noches de Dean eran cada vez peores.

Aquel martes despertó sobresaltado y no pudo volver a dormir. Odiaba estar despierto cuando Sam dormía y Bobby no estaba cerca, por que eso significaba que tenia tiempo para noches de Dean eran cada vez peores.

Y últimamente no tenia cosas muy agradables en mente.

Sus ideas se mezclaban, se movían rápido frente a el pidiendo inmediata atención, le dolían los ojos y la cabeza, había comenzado a preocuparse por un ligero temblor en su mano derecha y parecía haber perdido momentáneamente la capacidad de dormir de corrido por más de tres horas.

Las preocupaciones de Dean eran variadas, de día vigilaba a Sam, tratando de anticipar el momento en el que los ladrillos sueltos de la pared comenzaran a destruir todo dentro de su mente. De noche había cierto ángel que lo atormentaba en sueños.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la pared cayó, de los cuales Sam llevaba durmiendo al menos el 70 por ciento del tiempo, nada malo había pasado hasta el momento, pero eso solo lo preocupaba más.

En su experiencia nada desaparecía milagrosamente y si había un tiempo en el que todo parecía estar bien, se trataba de la calma antes de la tormenta.

Había estado preparándose para hacerle frente a lo que fuera y como fuera pero a medida que iban pasando las horas, su guardia bajaba y eso no era bueno.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho del tema en las pocas horas en las que Sam había estado despierto. Sam por que no quería preocupar a Dean innecesariamente. No se sentía particularmente enfermo pero si muy agotado, no había tenido ningún flashback del infierno aún (algo que pensó ocurriría inmediatamente) no sabia por que, pero estaba agradecido.

Dean no hablaba de ese tema por que todo lo que podría decir no se comparaba con lo que sentía.

Un nudo en el estomago, frío y que se movía. Todo el tiempo. Constantemente.

Así se pasaba el día.

Pero eso era solo una parte. En la noche las cosas se ponían peores, mucho peores.

Cada noche, después de dejar a Sam seguro y encogido en el sofá, se recostaba en el suelo, a su lado y trataba de dormir, solo para cerrar los ojos y encontrarse con que ahí estaba Castiel, siempre presente.

Extrañamente siempre estaban solos los dos y el mundo parecía borroso a su alrededor, podía sentir a Sam y a Bobby cerca, pero no podía verlos por que nada más importaba, solo hacer que ese tozudo ángel del señor diera el brazo a torcer.

Cada noche estaba solo, pidiéndole a Castiel, rogándole en nombre de todos los lazos que los unían, que se detuviera, que devolviera las almas a donde pertenecían y que volvieran a ser la disfuncional familia que amaba y protegía. No importaba si el mundo se destruía, si Rafael los aniquilaba uno a uno, morirían peleando pero juntos.

Y ahí estaba Castiel, obstinado ángel del señor, sonriendo con esa mueca que no era la sonrisa que Dean buscaba, diciendo una y otra vez: "Estoy haciendo esto por ti, Dean, hago esto por ti".

Cuando Dean despertaba, las palabras de Castiel aun flotaban a su alrededor.

A veces, Dean pensaba que estaba dormido, pero tenia los ojos abiertos y aun así Castiel se paseaba por su mente como amo y señor, explicando cosas que no podían ser entendidas. Otras veces solo se quedaba mirando la pared, repitiendo mil veces en su mente los argumentos que podría haber usado para convencer a Castiel e inconcientemente controlando la respiración de Sam que dormía junto a el.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo sabia. Para todos los que amaba el siempre llegaba demasiado tarde.

El único consuelo que le quedaba era que no podía detenerlo. Castiel estaba siendo un hijo de puta borracho de poder y no tenia idea de lo que estaba haciendo allá arriba, pero fuera lo que estuviese haciendo lo había decidido solo y lo había llevado a cabo solo. No había nada que pudiera hacer.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que bajara a hablar con el, si tenia tantas ganas de verlo como el las tenia, si lo necesitaba tanto como Dean lo necesitaba entonces, tarde o temprano bajaría.

Sam lo encontraba así cada vez que despertaba: esperando, sentado en el sofá con un libro que había estado abierto en la misma pagina durante media hora. Sam sabia que era la preocupación por el y por Dios-Castiel, también sabia que Dean no querría hablar del tema, así que hacia lo que mejor sabia hacer: se quedaba sentado a su lado sin decir palabra alguna y apagando la preocupación de Dean con alcohol o café.

Pero cuando Sam no estaba despierto, Dean sentía que no tenia ningún amigo en el mundo, no había camino iluminado ni buenas alternativas, no había nada que hacer y todo estaba perdido.

Dean se metió en el baño y cerro la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a Sam, tenia ojeras, estaba pálido y despeinado, no se había cambiado de ropa en 5 días y tenia las manos ásperas.

Pero por alguna misteriosa razón no parecía importarle.

En el espejo no había nadie, solo él. Bajó la cabeza y se lavo la cara con fuerza, levantó la vista lentamente, casi esperando ver los ojos azules y la gabardina invadiendo su espacio personal.

El agua escurrió por su cuello hacia su espalda, despertando sus nervios dormidos con su punzante frialdad.

La sensación desapareció tan rápido como se dio cuenta que Castiel no estaba ahí y que no iba a venir, no a menos que el lo llamara y aún así la posibilidad era muy remota.

Se miró directamente a los ojos tratando de reconocer lo mal que se sentía reflejado en como se veía.

Sus labios se separaron pero de entre ellos no salio ningún sonido, había querido decir "Cas, vamos, Castiel no seas así, seguimos siendo amigos ¿no?" y esperar a que el ángel se lo creyera, al menos lo suficiente como para que bajara y le permitiera unas palabras, las tenia bien ensayadas: "fui un idiota, lo siento, se que es tarde, pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? te apoyaré en lo que necesites". Nada que no hubiera dicho en su mente miles de veces.

Abrió la boca de nuevo, esta vez poniendo toda su fe en las palabras que iba a decir. Cerró fuertemente los ojos.

- Cas… Castiel, ven, baja para que podamos hablar, ¿me escuchas?.

No hubo sonido de alas, ni un "hola Dean" nada, Dean permaneció con los ojos cerrados, así al menos podía pretender que Castiel si estaba ahí.

- Cas, escucha, fui un idiota, perdóname. Dime que necesitas, mándame una señal, te ayudaré en lo que quieras. Pero sólo estaba hablándose a si mismo, sabía que Castiel podía estar ahí, viéndolo sin que se diera cuenta, pero también sabía que no era así, había algo terriblemente mal en la soledad que lo rodeaba, no era como antes, era algo incomodo que crecía en su interior y que se mitigaba en parte cuando estaba con Sam. Dean estaba completamente solo.

Pero todo eso era algo que Dean, entrenado para ignorar sus sentimientos, no podía comprender, mucho menos expresar. Avergonzado, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que era hablarle al espejo.

Abrió un ojo, después el otro. No había nada más que su propio reflejo, el cansado reflejo de una vida de mierda.

Salió del baño y fue hacia Sam.

Dormía más de lo normal, clara señal de que un mecanismo de defensa había comenzado a funcionar en su mente para mantener su cerebro ocupado en otras cosas y no prestarle atención al infierno.

- Quizás no es tan malo. Le había dicho Sam. Quizás estoy bien, de alguna manera mi cerebro logró superar lo del infierno.

Sam era especial, pero no tanto como para sobrevivir a los recuerdos que, según La Muerte, lo destruirían.

Eran demasiadas suposiciones.

Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama para observarlo, de alguna manera se sentía mejor controlando la continuidad de su respiración, el perfil de Sam durmiendo tenia algo que lo calmaba.

quizás era la familiaridad de los rasgos mezclados que le recordaban a su padre y su madre, quizás eran los sonidos parecidos a ronquidos, pero no exactamente, que hacía Sam cuando estaba profundamente dormido: roncos y quejumbrosos, quizás era solo que eso era lo que siempre había querido, su único deseo en todo el mundo: cuidar de Sam.

En caso de respiración irregular, un leve fruncimiento de cejas, movimiento de manos, cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal que pasara, el estaría ahí, como tenía que ser.

Pero una parte de el no quería estar ahí.

Miró por la ventana y cerró los ojos.

Extrañaba la carretera, cuando todo no era más que ir de estado en estado cazando monstruos, salvando gente, el negocio familiar.

Allá afuera, en algún lugar, el Sam que ahora tenia un infierno desatado dentro de él podría haber tenido una vida normal.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Sam ya no se preguntaba "que hubiese pasado si…" pero Dean jamas había dejado de pensar "si no lo hubiese buscado cuando papá desapareció…". imaginándose la maravillosa y exitosa vida que Sam habría tenido, por que eso es lo que un hermano mayor debe hacer.

"esto estaba jodido desde el principio" pensó Dean, no había caso en darle más vueltas al asunto. Lo que es lo que se supone que debe ser y nada más.

Dean no se dio cuenta cuando apoyo la cabeza en la cama y se quedo dormido, cuando despertara le dolería el cuello y alguien lo habría cubierto con una manta.

- Dean, despierta. La voz de Sam sonaba lejana. Su corazón aumentó los latidos de manera escandalosa al oír la voz de Sam, como cuando te quedas dormido sin querer y te despiertas sin saber si han pasado minutos u horas.

- Estoy despierto, ¿qué te pasa? ¿te duele algo?

- No, estoy… bien.

- No estás bien, déjame mirarte. Dean tomo el rostro de su hermano y lo observo detenidamente, se veía normal. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Si, de hecho, me levante y te prepare café.

Dean tomó la taza que Sam le ofrecía y se revolvió el cabello con la mano libre.

- No deberías presionar tu suerte, Sammy.

- Pensé lo mismo, pero nada ha pasado, cuando desperté me quedé esperando por si algunas imágenes venían a mi, pero nada, después intente recordar algo y nada pasó.

Dean lo miró furioso.

- ¿Trataste de recordar el infierno? ¿Estas loco?.

- Dean, escucha, no hay nada, no recuerdo nada.

Dean miro a su hermano de pies a cabeza.

- No te creo.

- Dean ¿Por qué te mentiría?

- Para no preocuparme.

- Claro y si después me desmayo en la calle eso no te preocuparía.

- Solo, dame tiempo, si pasan los años y veo que estás bien, lo creeré. Mientras tanto sigues a mi cargo, niño, no te mueves si yo no me muevo y te quiero en mi rango de vista las 24 horas ¿entendido?

Sam asintió, paciente y sonriendo.

- Estoy bien. Dijo con ese tono de voz marca Sam Winchester, mezcla de bondad y fuerza.

- Ojala así sea o hay un ángel que va a perder las alas cuando lo encuentre.

Sam lo miro directamente a los ojos, ese era el pie para la conversación que quería tener.

- Ya no es un ángel, Dean.

- Es una manera de decirlo.

Sam bebió un poco de café, pensando muy bien lo que diría a continuación.

- ¿Lo has llamado?

- No. Dean se acerco la taza a los labios. Si. Rectificó antes de beber un buen sorbo.

- ¿y?

- Vino, hablamos de nuestros sentimientos y nos abrazamos ¿Qué crees Sam? El muy hijo de puta desapareció del mapa, incluso he llamado a Balthazar y nada, es como si se los hubiese tragado el cielo.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos tratar de llamar a otros ángeles, para saber como están las cosas allá arriba?

- No, estoy seguro que todo va muy bien y por eso Dios-Cas no ha bajado a molestar. Dijo Dean con amargo sarcasmo en la voz. Ya sabes lo que pienso Sam, la gente solo viene cuando necesita algo.

- Si, pero en este caso es al revés, nosotros lo llamábamos cuando necesitábamos algo.

- Cuando te desmayaste lo necesitaba y lo llamé, no vino y no vendrá, fin del asunto, hay que moverse hacia adelante.

Y Sam pensó "me gustaría" pero ¿Cómo? Dean estaba muriéndose por dentro por haber perdido a Lisa y a Ben, de eso no podía hablar y muy probablemente jamas tocarían el tema de nuevo en la vida, pero Cas? No solo era su amigo, era Cas. Después de todo, los saco a los dos del infierno, independiente de las malas decisiones que tomara después.

Sam se llevo las manos a la cabeza. Necesitaba resolver el problema de Castiel, había algo en su interior que lo hacia sentirse como un traidor y comenzaba a pensar que comprendía las razones por las que el ángel había hecho todo eso.

Pero de repente se sentía muy cansado de nuevo.

"y yo lo apuñale"

- ¿Estas bien?

- Cansado

- sigue durmiendo

- No, estoy bien, necesito salir de esta cama, me duele la espalda y tengo hambre, esto… ¿podríamos desayunar fuera? Necesito aire.

Una de las camionetas de Bobby fue el improvisado transporte de los muchachos hacia la cafetería del pueblo.

El impala: el lugar mas seguro del universo conocido por Sam Winchester, estaba en estado de demolición y Dean había estado tan ocupado vigilándolo que ni si quiera había tenido tiempo de ver que era lo que le había pasado.

Feliz, el cazador habría pasado todo su tiempo libre arreglando a su bebe, pero la vida ya no era tan fácil y, de haber tenido el tiempo, no estaba seguro de contar con las energías.

Dean comió sin sentir hambre. Cada mordida a su hamburguesa era un tormento, quería regresar a la casa, donde si algo salía mal al menos el podía controlarlo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?. Pregunto Dean

- ¿En serio vas a preguntarme eso cada media hora?

- Hermano mayor al habla, contesta.

- Estoy bien, Dean. Sam miro por la ventana el pequeño centro comercial de la esquina, era pequeño y de un solo piso. Básicamente cuatro pasillos unidos en forma de cuadrado, lleno de cosas electrónicas. Necesitaba una nueva batería para su laptop y pensó que seria una buena excusa para lograr que Dean pensara en otras cosas.

- ¿Sabes?, necesito comprar una batería nueva para mi laptop. Dijo mientras Dean dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

- Estamos a media cuadra del centro comercial.

Dean lo miró a través de la ventana.

- La batería y nos vamos.

Era un bonito lugar, soleado y lleno de gente, en el medio había una fuente, las estatuas no tiraban agua por que estaban en invierno, pero aún así se veía fresca y limpia.

Habían muchos niños, lo que le hizo recordar a Sam el por que de todo lo que hacían, en primera instancia ¿acaso no era por la gente? Cada uno trataba de resolver los problemas de la mejor manera. Dean y el habían hecho muchas cosas buenas y malas en orden de proteger a los que eran importantes para ellos, Castiel había hecho lo mismo ¿en verdad era eso tan malo? ¿No habrían actuado ellos de la misma manera si hubiesen estado en su lugar? ¿No lo habían hecho ya antes?

Miró a Dean mientras avanzaban por el pasillo y entraban a una tienda.

- Solo será un momento. Prometió cuando Dean puso cara de "no sabría para que sirven estas cosas ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello"

Dean se sentó fuera, en la banca de madera dándole la espalda al pasillo. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, le llegaban los ruidos de la gente yendo y viniendo, pensó que había mucha gente para tratarse de un lugar lleno de cables y enchufes, todos hablando, discutiendo planes y compras, niños riéndose, gente paseando, algo cayendo pesadamente a la pileta de agua.

Abrió los ojos, no había nada.

- ¿Vamos a hablar o no?. Dijo Sam sentándose a su lado

- O no. Ya sabia la respuesta, pero tenia que preguntar de todos modos.

- Lo que hizo Castiel, ¿qué diferencia hay entre eso y todo lo que hemos hecho? Tu le vendiste tu alma a un demonio por mi vida, yo era un adicto a la sangre de demonio, no estamos precisamente limpios, ¿lo sabes, no? Todos hemos cometido errores.

- ¿Qué? Ahora estas de su parte?

- No se trata de eso, no es una lucha ente el bando de Dean y el de Castiel.

- Tampoco es tan fácil.

- No he dicho que lo sea, pero no estoy contra ti y tampoco contra el. Estoy a favor de encontrar una solución.

- ¿De veras crees que existe una solución?

- Tiene que haberla, realmente creo que hizo lo mejor que pudo, incluso con nosotros en su contra y vaya que estuvimos en su contra. El caso es que no logro imaginar la clase de presión a la que estaba sometido.

- Ahora hablas como el, no estábamos en su contra, Sam, estábamos ahí, siempre lo estuvimos, fue el quien no vino. Y si sabemos perfectamente la clase de presión que sintió por que nosotros hemos estado en su misma situación.

- No, nosotros siempre hemos estado juntos, el estaba completamente solo, a demás, yo estaba en el infierno y tu estabas desesperado por eso, creo que fue muy considerado de su parte. Sam se detuvo considerando sus palabras, no sabia por que lo había dicho, pero estaba 100 por ciento de acuerdo.

- ¿Qué? Tiene un ejercito de ángeles, no me necesitaba.

- Claro que si, te necesitaba para que le dijeras que era lo correcto ¿te lo imaginas? ¿de pie ante la pared? ¿Tratando de permanecer firme pese a no saber si iba a resultar o no? Debe haber sentido mucho miedo.

Dean guardo silencio, ya había pensado todo eso, pero lo había ignorado.

- La verdad es que estábamos demasiado ocupados con nuestros propios problemas como para darnos cuenta de lo grave que eran las cosas allá arriba y mira que Castiel nos lo dijo un par de veces.

- Claro. Dijo Dean y luego imito la voz de Castiel- "Estoy en guerra, blah blah blah Rafael, blah blah fin del mundo".

- No hagas eso. Dean se estaba poniendo a la defensiva y lo estaba perdiendo, a demás, esa sensación de empatía con Castiel no desaparecía y se estaba convirtiendo en algo incomodo. Sabes que no hicimos lo correcto, el nos ayudo a derrotar a Eva.

- Por que también le beneficiaba.

- Lo llamamos por cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el y nos ayudo de todas maneras… Dean se levantó de pronto, respirando agitado y exudando furia por cada poro.

- ¿Sabes? No voy a hablar de eso. Lo sé ¿bien? Lo sé, todo lo que me puedas decir, ya lo sé, sé que fui un idiota, jamas le agradecí, me pidió perdón mil veces y le dije en su cara que no me importaba, me siento mal por haberlo perdido pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Eh? Lo llamé y le dije que lo sentía pero no viene y no vendrá, Sam ya me cansé de esperarlo.

- No te puedes dar por vencido así, han pasado solo unos pocos días.

- Han sido los días más largos de mi vida.

- Algún día, en algún momento nos volveremos a topar con el.

- También lo se.

- ¿Se lo dirás?

- ¿Qué cosa?.

- Que lo entiendes, Dean, que entiendes por que hizo lo que hizo, que lo extrañas, que… Sam se detuvo, tenia una leve idea de lo que Dean sentía por Castiel y sabia que Dean no era bueno con los sentimientos, jamas podría llevar a las palabras todo lo que estaba sintiendo y no era su tarea decírselo, lo descubriría solo en algún momento. - ¿se lo dirás? Tal vez eso cambie algo. Dijo al fin.

- ¿Tu crees? No cambiará nada, si alguien me hubiese ofrecido una disculpa y un abrazo cuando moriste les habría enterrado un cuchillo en la garganta, si alguien me hubiese tratado de convencer que todo había pasado por un bien mayor cuando fuiste al infierno los habría estrangulado.

- Cas no está tan lleno de ira como tu.

Castiel si le había hablado a cerca de un bien mayor cuando Sam fue al infierno y Dean no lo atacó ni nada, solo le gritó su frustración a la cara y el ángel había escuchado y le había hecho ver las cosas en perspectiva, le había ofrecido consuelo a su manera, una manera bastante deficiente pero al menos no lo había abandonado sin más.

La mirada dolida de Dean solo se vio por una fracción de segundo, pero Sam pudo verla de todas maneras.

- Esto es complicado, lo se, pero somos sus amigos, el lo dijo, esta unido a ti…

- No, Castiel el ángel estaba unido a mi, a este ni si quiera lo conozco.

- Dean, no te puedes dar por vencido, no me digas que después de todo lo que hemos pasado piensas que no vale la pena intentarlo todo para salvar a un amigo.

- ¿Y de que, Sammy, eh? ¿de que hay que salvarlo? Ahora Castiel es superpoderoso y en este momento debe estar formando su pequeño paraíso lleno de seguidores tan ciegos como el, no creo que necesite una disculpa mía, no necesita ser salvado.

Dean tenia esa expresión de nuevo, algo que Sam odiaba, el rostro de alguien que sabe que no es necesario, que es prescindible, alguien que ha vencido el mal una y otra vez pero para quien el peso de sus fallos es más grande que cualquier bien que pudiera hacer.

Sam guardó silencio por un rato.

- Al menos no cumplió el pacto con Crowley, ¿ves? En el fondo…

- No lo digas.

- No es una mala persona.

Dean iba a replicar con alguna filosa observación a cerca de la ambigua moral de los ángeles, cuando un coro de gritos llamaron su atención.


	2. The rain song

**Capitulo dos.**

**The rain song**

Existen solo dos tipos de personas en el mundo y estas pueden ser claramente diferenciadas cuando algo malo pasa.

Está el grupo que se congela. Esas personas en las cuales todos los instintos de supervivencia están desconectados.

Si algo malo pasa, se miran aterrados unos a otros mientras se aferran a las bolsas de la compra o a la comida entre sus manos.

Y está el grupo que corre.

Afortunadamente para muchos, los Winchester pertenecían al segundo grupo y corrían directamente hacia la fuente del pánico.

Así que cuando el pequeño centro comercial se inundó con un golpe muy fuerte y los gritos de la multitud, los primeros en llegar fueron ellos.

Todos los demás miraban hacia la fuente.

Había una mujer desnuda, con el cuerpo y la cabeza completamente hundidos en el agua, solo sus brazos y su cabello negro flotaban. El agua se teñía poco a poco de rosado y se remecía con furia, como si la hubiesen dejado caer dentro desde gran altura.

Sam la sacó del agua, Dean se quitó la chaqueta y la cubrió.

La tendieron en el suelo. Sam le abrió la boca y comenzó a bombear aire hacia sus pulmones acompañándolo con masaje cardíaco.

Mientras Dean le tomaba el pulso, pudo ver la piel pálida de sus brazos llena de heridas frescas. Tenía moretones y quemaduras en las piernas, de sus oídos caía sangre y tenía el pelo quemado.

La mujer movió las manos, tenia cortes en las palmas como si hubiese estado tratando de defenderse de miles de filosas cuchillas.

Abrió los ojos lanzando un suspiro agotado e irguiéndose inmediatamente, miró a ambos hermanos, confundida, los ojos azules se toparon con los de Dean por un segundo, la forma en la que miraba todo le pareció muy familiar.

- no, no, no. Comenzó a gritar. Los guardias se acercaban, trató de levantarse pero se cayo de nuevo, la chaqueta resbaló de su cuerpo.

- tranquila. Dijo Sam afirmándola y mirándola a los ojos, pero la mujer no solo estaba confundida, estaba aterrada, se zafó de las grandes manos de Sam que no la había sujetado fuerte por miedo a hacerle daño.

- ¡no, no, yo era fiel. Yo te fui fiel!. Gritó de nuevo y si Dean y Sam habían creído que su mirada era de desesperación se les heló la sangre cuando escucharon el grito adolorido que dio. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No, no, tengo que volver. Repetía mientras trataba de escapar, jadeando, miraba hacia el cielo y a su alrededor.

Los guardias llegaron en ese momento, mientras la gente aun miraba la escena sin hacer nada.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ustedes conocen a esta mujer? Señorita, esa no es manera de andar por la calle. Dean le volvió a colocar la chaqueta, sujetándola lo más fuerte que pudo, haciendo crujir un poco los huesos del hombro cuando se puso a su lado, la mujer se afirmo de el sin preocuparse por la chaqueta que se abría o de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- esta mujer acaba de ser atacada. Dijo Dean con el tono de voz que usualmente guardaba para los demonios o para gente muy, muy estúpida.

- ¿por quién?

- no lo sabemos. Agrego Sam acercándose, algo en su altura incomodo a los guardias que los miraron con cuidadosa desconfianza.

- van a tener que venir con nosotros, los tres.

- escuche, está en shock. Dijo Sam guardando su celular - la ambulancia viene en camino, hablaremos todo lo que quiera después que la vea un doctor.

Ante la altura de Sam y la cara de Dean no había nada que unos simples guardias de centro comercial pudieran hacer o decir, así que cuando llego la ambulancia se hicieron a un lado y los dejaron ir, sabiendo que no los volverían a ver y que el incidente de la mujer desnuda en la pileta seria otro reporte que tendrían que falsificar o ignorar.

- esta bien, entra, iremos detrás de ti. Dijo Dean sentando a la mujer en la camilla de la manera más suave que se le ocurría. Por un momento, la imagen de Lisa en el hospital se coló en su mente.

- no, no, tengo que volver, no entiendes, nos ha traicionado.

- lo sé. Dijo Dean con la sola intención de calmarla. Los ojos temerosos de la mujer se relajaron y tomaron su rostro. Dean estuvo seguro que pudo ver en su interior.

- si, lo sabes. Dijo cerrando los ojos. El paramédico cerró las puertas.

Los Winchester siguieron a la ambulancia por las estrechas calles del pueblo.

- Sammy, ¿qué demonios?

- no sé… pero definitivamente no es un ataque normal.

- ¿un ataque normal?.

- ya sabes, normal para nosotros ¿viste su cuerpo?

- lleno de moretones.

- solo a un lado de su cuerpo, como si hubiese caído, tenia el brazo roto y algunas costillas también, estoy seguro ¿Qué cosa la habrá arrojado así?.

- ¿FBI o médicos?. Dijo Dean ignorando la pregunta. Obviamente se refería a que tipo de profesional personificarían para ver a la mujer en el hospital.

- con esta ropa no pasamos de curiosos.

- esta bien… ¿Qué…? Mira eso.

El conductor de la ambulancia pareció perder el control del vehículo por un momento y giró hacia la derecha y no a la izquierda, hacia donde estaba el hospital.

- ¿Qué demonios? Repitió Dean acelerando. La ambulancia giró de nuevo y se detuvo junto a un parque, el conductor se bajó con una pequeña lonchera roja, se sentó en un banco.

Dean aparcó y bajaron de la camioneta, rápidos y confundidos, el chofer los miro como si no los hubiera visto en la vida.

- ¿Dónde esta la mujer?. Pregunto Dean

- ¿Qué mujer?

Sam se acerco a la ventana de la ambulancia.

- esta vacía.

- ¿Dónde esta la mujer?. Dean sacó el arma de su bolsillo y apunto al confundido chofer.

- hombre… tranquilo, yo solo estoy almorzando, no se de que mujer me hablas.

- la mujer del centro comercial, la desnuda, desmayada.

- oye, me acordaría si tuviera una mujer desnuda en la ambulancia. Dean le apunto con el arma. Esta bien, no se de que me hablas, lo juro.

- creo que esta diciendo la verdad, Dean.

- la gente no desaparece.

- pero ella _apareció_ de la nada.

- bueno, la gente que _aparece_ no _desaparece_ así como así.

- ¿y el paramédico?

Sam se encogió de hombros.

- entonces ¿Qué? ¿Nos olvidamos del asunto?.

Sam volvió a la ambulancia mientras Dean seguía apuntándole al chofer.

- Dean. En el borde de la camilla se veían claramente tres huellas de dedos impresos en sangre.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Sus huellas?

Sam tomó un trozo de papel y lo puso sobre la sangre, las tres huellas quedaron impresas.

- si estas mintiendo te encontraré. Se le acercó entornando los ojos. Ten cuidado con los semáforos en rojo. Le advirtió antes de irse.

¿Quién era esa mujer y como/por que había desaparecido? Eran las preguntas que flotaban alrededor de los hermanos en su viaje de regreso. Sam había logrado lo que se había propuesto: Sacar a Dean de sus depresivos pensamientos y miedos a que el cayera muerto en cualquier momento, pero a cambio de eso había encontrado un misterio que era a todas luces un asunto paranormal relacionado con el cielo.

Sam se preguntaba si Dean se había dado cuenta de eso también.

Cuando Bobby escuchó la historia, contada a medias entre los dos hermanos y con toda la mímica y el lenguaje lúdico con los que Dean solía contar las cosas cuando no estaba seguro de que pasaba realmente, encendió su computadora y tomó el teléfono al mismo tiempo.

Mientras Sam lo ayudaba a escanear las huellas, Dean fue a ver a su bebé.

Al fin tenía tiempo para regocijarse en la miseria de tener que reparar su adorado Impala casi completamente.

Una vez dadas tres vueltas a su alrededor, llegó a la conclusión que no estaba tan mal para haber sido levantado cinco metros en el aire por una turba violenta de demonios humeantes que lo dejaron caer como una hojita negra en el suelo lodoso.

- bueno cariño, esta vez tendrás que esperar un poco. Dijo sentándose en el asiento del conductor. Mi otro bebé me necesita.

- no tienes que quedarte 24/7 a mi lado, Dean. Dijo Sam desde fuera.

- si. Si tengo ¿encontraron algo?

- nada aun, hice café ¿quieres?

- no, ¿soy yo o de pronto hace mucho calor?

- si.

El café no era nada sin whisky, pero una regla no escrita de los cazadores era que el combustible era solo para quien trabajaba y fue Bobby quien se quemó las pestañas hasta las 6 de la mañana buscando pistas sobre personas desaparecidas. A demás quedaba solo media botella.

- gracias, Henry. Decía Bobby al teléfono cuando entraron a la habitación. Ante la insistencia del único adulto responsable en la casa, los hermanos habían dormido un par de horas-. Bobby colgó el aparato e indicó una montaña de papeles sobre la mesa. - Las huellas corresponden a una mujer llamada Elizabeth Davenport, 29 años, casada, dos hijos.

Una foto salió del fax.

- es ella. Dijo Sam pasándosela a Dean

- que bien. Dijo Bobby masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Murió en un vuelo comercial en 1986.

Sam y Dean se miraron por un micro segundo.

- ¿de nuevo? Dijo Dean

- y eso no es todo, en todas partes del mundo están apareciendo y desapareciendo personas. Tan rápido llegan como se van.

- ¿crees que son apariciones? Pregunto Sam

- ¿algo así como fantasmas pero de carne y hueso?. Dijo Dean. ¿Existe tal cosa?

- bueno, lo único que se me viene a la cabeza son zombies.

- ella no era un zombie estaba demasiado…

- ¿viva?

- no, enérgica, ya sabes, los zombies de George Romero... Dijo Dean imitando a un zombie lento, pero al ver que su comentario no era compartido guardó silencio.

- Dean quiere decir que se comportaba como un humano, no como algo que regresa del mas allá. Corrigió Sam.

- bueno, muy normal no era.

- entonces ¿Qué?. Dijo Sam. ¿Qué está pasando?

- no se exactamente, pero puedo decirte una cosa con certeza: está lloviendo gente.

hasta el momento han caído decenas en Norteamérica, un par de cientos en Europa, en todas partes reportes de personas desnudas como arrojadas desde el cielo.

Dean dejó de escuchar en ese momento. La frase le llegó directo al cerebro, las sinapsis hicieron las conexiones rápidamente. La manera en la que la mujer miraba todo, había visto esa expresión de animal asustado en otra persona. En un ángel, mucho tiempo atrás. Casi una vida.

Se negó a pensar más en eso. No podía relacionar todo con Castiel, había que concentrarse.

El ambiente se puso tibio a su alrededor y la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre la casa y sobre un cuerpo desprotegido y herido que se acercaba lentamente a ellos.

- la única manera de saber que pasa es hablando con uno de ellos. Dijo Sam. Pero ¿cómo?.

- lo único que se me ocurre es que deberíamos estar ahí antes que cayeran. Dijo Bobby tomando más café. Pero eso es como adivinar donde va a caer un rayo.

- ¿no hay nada especial en los lugares donde han aparecido?.

- totalmente al azar.

- bueno, no podemos simplemente esperar a que uno caiga en el patio ¿verdad?. Bromeó Dean.

Unos golpes en la puerta se elevaron sobre el sonido de la lluvia.

Dean trató de detener a Sam, pero este ya estaba en la puerta.

Afuera, un joven de cabello rubio completamente desnudo tiritaba bajo la lluvia.

- Sam, eres tu. Dijo casi riendo cuando el menor de los Winchester abrió la puerta y luego se derrumbó sobre la entrada.

El cuerpo del desconocido estaba tan herido como el de la mujer de la pileta.

Tenía un brazo prácticamente molido debido a un golpe muy violento, la cara raspada, la nariz redonda estaba cubierta de sangre, las manos y los pies llenos de tierra.

Perdió el conocimiento en brazos de Sam quien, por un segundo, no supo si soltarlo o que hacer con el, hasta que Bobby le ordenó que lo recostara sobre el sofá.

Una vez adentro y cubierto con muchas mantas, el azul de su rostro comenzó a desvanecerse. Abrió los ojos, verdes, iguales a los de Sam.

Dean le puso un café en la mano y Sam se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Quién eres?

- soy Haziel, un ángel del señor. Sam miro a Dean. Bueno, lo era hasta hace unos momentos.

- ¿entonces eso son? ¿Ángeles cayendo a la tierra? Preguntó Dean

- ¿mis hermanos? si. Fue Castiel

Dean sintió un escalofrío incomodo al oír ese nombre. Se retiró un poco hacia las sombras.

- fuimos enviados a la tierra como castigo. Dijo Haziel bebiendo un poco de café y haciendo una mueca. Por un momento la cosa negra y caliente que había en la taza tuvo toda su atención.

- espera, ¿ustedes estaba con Rafael? Preguntó Dean, su voz ligeramente defensiva a los expertos oídos de Sam.

- ¿hum? no, pero al final eso no importo mucho. Yo estaba con Castiel desde el principio, muchos lo estábamos. Cuando sucedió el incidente del purgatorio nos reunimos en el cielo favorito de Castiel, sabíamos que iría ahí, siempre iba. Sentimos su poder, su energía se expandió por todos los paraísos individuales dejándonos saber que estaba ahí, que había tenido éxito.

- ¿como supieron lo que Castiel iba a hacer?

- no era precisamente un secreto, verás, algunos aun tenemos comunicación fluida con nuestros hermanos de abajo.

- ¿quieres decir demonios?

- no, los demonios son creaciones de Lucifer, quiero decir aquellos que cayeron junto con el, Ángeles que ahora habitan en el infierno, lo averiguamos de ellos y entonces, sabiéndolo todo, pudimos tomar decisiones.

El caso es que no habíamos sentido algo así desde que nuestro padre estaba en el cielo, se sentía muy bien, era una sensación cálida, reconfortante, como si supieras que solo pude haber felicidad en el futuro. Haziel sonrío como si lo que viera en su interior fuera un recuerdo muy feliz.

Pero algunos de nosotros, acobardados por la información que recibimos, huyeron temerosos por su poder. Pero los demás nos quedamos, confiados.

Cuando apareció nos acercamos a felicitarlo, pero algo estaba mal, ya no sonreía como antes, yo me di cuenta, pero pensé que era mi imaginación."

Dean sabia muy bien de lo que estaba hablando.

- todo en el era diferente, todo, y el poder era enorme.

"- aquí están. Dijo mirándonos.

- siempre hemos estado aquí, Castiel, confiando, esperando. Dijo una de mis hermanas.

- lo lograste. Dijo otro.

- nunca me traicionaron ni me abandonaron. Dijo el.

- claro que no.

- los seguidores de Rafael han huido. Dijo alguien, y entonces Castiel dijo.

- no. Han sido destruidos.

- ¿Cuándo?

- hace unos momentos, necesitaban ser exterminados.

Me aterró que no les diera una oportunidad si quiera de arrepentirse y unirse a nosotros, pero por otra parte, así nos asegurábamos que no fueran una amenaza más a delante. Confié, una vez más, en que había tomado la mejor decisión.

Acepte ese hecho como todo lo demás, era necesario, estábamos en guerra.

- ahora podremos vivir en paz. Dijo alguien

- si. Dijo el. Si hacen todo lo que les digo.

Entonce estuve seguro que algo andaba mal.

- este es el inicio de un nuevo paraíso y de una nueva tierra. Todo será como debe ser. Ustedes mis hermanos, jamas me abandonaron ni me traicionaron, pero tampoco me ayudaron. Estuve solo al final y eso me hizo darme cuanta que su fidelidad es cuestionable. Deben aprender.

Después de todos esto siglos haciendo lo que querían, dejando de lado sus obligaciones y sus deberes, ¿cuántos de ustedes han bajado a la tierra a ayudar? Por eso los humanos ya no creen en nosotros, no creen que la cosas buenas si pasan, no creen que merecen ser salvados, hermanos, para ellos no somos más que figuras de yeso con caras redondas y mejillas rosadas. Si nos aparecemos ante ellos creen que somos demonios, creen que mentimos. Los humanos pierden la fe por que no estamos haciendo lo que fuimos creados para hacer. Debemos remediar eso y solo lo podrán hacer si saben lo que se siente .

Deben aprender."

Haziel termino de contar el discurso de Castiel y miró a Dean. Su rostro estaba oscuro por las sombras. Había recordado lo que le había dicho Castiel un día "no tienes fe", "crees que no mereces ser salvado", "las cosas buenas si pasan" ¿estaba tratando de remediar eso? ¿estaba tratando de basar su nueva religión en todo lo que habían pasado juntos? ¿de verdad estaba haciendo eso por el?

La voz de Haziel se convirtió en un susurro-

- entonces nos envío aquí uno por uno.

Al principio no sabia lo que pasaba, el poder de Castiel se sentía por todas partes, la luz era cegadora, cuando me di cuenta, escapé. Estoy avergonzado por dejar así a mis hermanos pero jamas había sentido tanto miedo… aun lo siento. En ese sentido creo que Castiel acertó en el castigo, ciertamente me siento humano. Creo que es lo único que me hace sentir humano, temí morir mientras avanzaba por la carretera. Solo llevo media noche en la tierra y lo único que he sentido como humano ha sido un intenso miedo a morir.

Entonces, supe lo que Castiel estaba haciendo y unos minutos antes de que me encontrara los recordé, Castiel siempre hablaba de ustedes y supe que si quería tener alguna esperanza de sobrevivir tenia que encontrarlos. Escape de el unos segundos y utilice mi energía para localizarlos, cuando me envío aquí, trate de caer lo mas cerca posible. Castiel siempre hablaba de ti. Dijo mirando a Dean fijamente, el joven Winchester apartó la mirada.

Sus ojos eran profundamente verdes y parecían saber todo lo que pasaba dentro del cazador.

- si, pero ¿Cómo nos encontraste? Tenemos estas, cosas en los huesos. Preguntó Sam.

- el conjuro Enochiano, si, muy inteligente de parte de Castiel. Haziel sonrío lucía casi orgulloso de su hermano.

Haziel miro hacia la derecha, evitando mirar a Sam a los ojos.

- la verdad es, Sam, que soy un ángel de la guarda, se supone que… se supone que soy tu ángel, Sam, estoy unido a ti, por eso te encontré.

Dean sonrío por un microsegundo y Sam frunció el ceño.

- ¿mi ángel?

- lo sé, lo sé, soy un mal ángel, bueno, ahora ni si quiera eso. Es solo que nadie estaba vigilándonos y la mayoría de nosotros decidimos, después de unos milenios, hacer otras cosas, no nos agradaba mucho la idea de estar atados a un humano respondiendo y cuidando de sus pasos todo el tiempo, para eso fuimos creados, pero con el tiempo ya no me importo a ninguno le importo mucho que pasaba con sus protegidos.

Sam no dijo nada, seguía pensando en la cantidad de cosas que se habrían podido evitar de haber tenido un ángel cuidándolo.

Y entonces pensó que tal vez no habría sido mucha la diferencia.

Recordó como habían salido las cosas con Castiel y decidió que había sido lo mejor no haber involucrado a nadie más de su clase.

- lo siento, estas molesto. Dijo Haziel. Perdón, debería… cuando me enteré de tu destino trate de intervenir, pero habían tantos poderes convergiendo, me quitaron de

en medio como una pieza inútil, debería haber luchado con más fuerza por tu destino. Pero lo hiciste bastante bien por ti mismo.

Dean observo a su hermano y al ángel hablando y se le hizo intolerable. Le recordaba su propio ángel y lo mal que había salido todo. Sintió unas ganas de ver a Castiel tan fuertes que se mordió la lengua para no decir su nombre, en su lugar dijo:

- ¿entonces que hacemos?

- no pueden hacer nada.

- ¿Castiel hablaba mucho de nosotros?. Pregunto Dean

- si, sobre todo de ti.

- entonces sabes que no nos vamos a quedar sin hacer nada.

- podrían tratar de hablar con el

- ya lo he llamado y no viene.

Haziel frunció el ceño, se parecía mucho a Sam, excepto por el cabello rubio, casi blanco.

- entonces no se como. Si no viene cuando tu lo llamas no vendrá jamas. Siempre decía "Dean me necesita, volveré lo más rápido que pueda" y se iba, pensaba que era una molestia, pero le hacia bien, volvía más despejado, regresaba cambiado, le hacia bien verte, pero si lo has llamado y no ha venido es por que ya no te esta escuchando.

Dean sintió algo pesado en el estomago que se reflejó en su expresión, pero antes de que Haziel o Sam pudieran decir algo, una voz como las llamas del mismo infierno les llegó desde muy cerca.

- ahí estas, pequeño diablillo, he recorrido la tierra buscándote. Lo siento ¿interrumpo algo?

Crowley estaba de pie, en la cocina, sonriendo.


	3. lonely is the night

**Capitulo tres**

**Lonely Is the Night**

Dean sacó el cuchillo de su chaqueta y se lanzo contra Crowley, pero el demonio desapareció y apareció junto a Sam.

No se veía muy bien, parecía cansado y daba la impresión de querer largarse de ese lugar lo mas rápido que pudiera. No dejaba de dar rápidas miradas a su alrededor.

- vaya bienvenida, bueno, hay que hacer esto rápido y sin dolor. Apuntó a Haziel. Tu, vienes conmigo.

Sam se levantó.

- el no va a ninguna parte

- lo siento, gigante, pero el es un ángel caído, mío por definición.

- no te pertenezco. Dijo Haziel. Yo, soy un ángel del señor

- no, ya no. Por que el novio de "pecas" esta haciendo limpieza de primavera en el cielo y tu raza no esta en el inventario.

- eres tu. Dijo Dean. tu te estas llevando los ángeles.

- alguien tiene que recoger la basura ¿no? ¿Qué pasaría si se quedaran por ahí deambulando desnudos y sin entender referencias? No me miren así, les he salvado la vida a varios ¿Cuántos miles crees que han caído al mar?.

- Oh, eres todo un santo. Dijo Dean

Crowley levanto una ceja.

- ¿vas a seguir culpándome por eso, Dean? ¿Acaso no les he dado siempre lo que me han pedido? Soy un hombre de negocios y el rey del infierno ¿es que esperaban buen comportamiento o tratos justos? Nada es gratis en esta vida y tu lo sabes.

- corrompiste a Castiel. Dijo Haziel con la furia contenida. Se levantó, arropado aun en la gran manta que daban la apariencia de ser alas plegadas a su alrededor.

- no fue mi culpa si el cazador no le dio suficientes abrazos a su novio. Dijo Crowley esquivando el cuchillo de Dean por segunda vez. ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Comienza a ser muy molesto.

Haziel se le acercó a Crowley, la mirada penetrante clavada en los ojos del demonio.

- ¿como te atreves a recolectarnos como si fuéramos de tu clase? ¿Quién te crees que eres para disponer de nosotros?

- son míos. Su nuevo dios los expulso del paraíso por que ya no los necesita y este es un mundo difícil, lo mejor es que estés de mi parte.

- ni en mil años.

- no creo que dures tanto, veras, angelito, la gente que se queda alrededor de estos dos, suelen tener una malsana tendencia a morir prematura y horriblemente.

- no me importa.

- Oh, que altruista-slash-suicida es eso, me encanta, pero vienes conmigo de todas maneras.

- no, no se va. Dijo Sam, calmado, había dejado de atacar a Crowley en cuanto se dio cuenta que el rey del infierno y razón de toda la destrucción a su alrededor, estaba terriblemente asustado.

- creo que no entiendes como funciona esto. Dijo Crowley, paciente. Si crees que sobreprotegiendo a esta entidad celestial en demolición vas a remediar lo que pasó con ese niño de la gabardina, déjame decirte que necesitaras mucho más.

- ¿como recolectar un ejercito para hacerle frente? ¿Crees que no noto que estas furioso por que te ganó y que no solo no puedes hacer nada contra eso si no que tienes que recoger lo que el va descartando?.

- quizás… estos ángeles caídos no son solo desechos.

- ¿Por qué los quieres?

- como si te lo fuera a decir. Crowley dudó un momento sopesando la situación.

Por un lado podía perfectamente llevarse al ángel sin dar más explicaciones, pero por otro lado le convenía tener de su lado a los únicos que estaban tan convencidos como el de que Castiel tenía que ser destruido. Se afirmó en la pared con calculado desinterés. Te sorprenderías de lo antiguos que eran algunos de los ángeles que nuestro amigo desterró, me he enterado de cosas muy interesantes.

- ¿Cómo que?

- como las maneras en las que se fabrica un dios y en las maneras de destruirlos.

Dean, que había oído todo con interés hasta ese momento, sintió el corazón darle un salto cuando escuchó eso, de pronto se dio cuenta que no era eso lo que quería hacerle a Castiel ¿destruirlo? Pero si algo así pasaba no lo vería nunca más. No podía perderlo, la idea nunca fue destruirlo si no salvarlo, como fuera, a cambio de lo que fuera, se lo debía.

Castiel lo había sacado del infierno por que necesitaba que Dean hiciera algo por el, pero todas las demás veces que lo ayudó fueron por su cuenta. Dean no necesitaba una razón para salvarlo, lo que necesitaba era conocer a su enemigo y el único que parecía dominar la información era el demonio frente a el.

- habla. Crowley ni siquiera pareció ofendido por el tono de Dean. Rey de los cruces de caminos. Dijo apuntándose a si mismo. No puedo dar información a cambio de nada y créeme que lo vale.

- ¿Qué quieres?. Dijo Dean, Crowley rodó los ojos.

- Lo mismo que he estado pidiendo desde que llegué, lo quiero a el. Apuntó a Haziel de nuevo.

- no. Dijeron Sam y Dean al tiempo.

- si. Dijo Haziel.

- oye, no…

- Sam, estaré bien, veré a mis hermanos y hermanas y ustedes obtendrán la información que necesitan. Solo, prométeme que solucionarán esto, prométeme que detendrán y regresarán a Castiel a como era antes.

Nadie dijo nada, Haziel hizo una mueca de desesperación que por un momento lo mostró mas humano que cualquier persona que los Winchester hubiesen conocido.

- amo a mi hermano, Sam, ustedes saben como se siente, saber que esta fuera de control y no poder hacer nada por ayudarlo me esta matando, si esto es lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarlo, lo haré, pero si no hay nada que ayude a Castiel, más vale estar en el infierno.

Sam se le acercó, la comunicación entre ellos era fluida, los movimientos de ambos parecían los mismos, el tono de voz era idéntico. Parecían dos piezas de una misma maquinaria.

- te sacare de ahí, lo prometo.

Haziel sonrío.

- sabia que dirías eso y te creo.

Haziel miro a Crowley, cada fibra de su ser repelía al demonio.

- no puedes hacer eso. Dijo Dean de pronto, como si se le hubiese ocurrido una gran idea. No te lo puedes llevar, no puedes irte, estarías condenando a tu contenedor al infierno.

Haziel ladeo la cabeza hacia la derecha y para Dean fue más claro que nunca el parecido con Castiel.

- no, este cuerpo es mío, Castiel nos envío con cuerpos propios, su deseo era que viviéramos como humanos, con todos los miedos, las debilidades, se los dije, el nos hizo humanos completamente.

- eres humano, entonces tienes alma. Dijo Sam mirando a Dean como si hubiese descubierto un importante secreto.

Sam miró a Crowley y este mantuvo la mirada, a penas.

- Estas recogiendo almas ¿sigues con eso? ¿por eso estás tan asustado? sabes que Castiel se enterará de lo que estas haciendo.

- por eso tiene que hacerse rápido.

- no, no te lo vas a llevar, está decidido, no me importa que tipo de información tengas, es un humano.

Dean se había retirado prudentemente a las sombras, todo eso era demasiado doloroso. Liberar todos los pensamientos que tenia aprisionados en el fondo de su cerebro se hicieron un asunto de vida o muerte y se había dado cuenta que no estaba ni remotamente preparado para hacerlo.

Sam y Crowley seguían gritándose.

- Sam, basta. Dijo Haziel. Aunque me quedara aquí ¿Qué podría hacer? No puedo volver al cielo y si pudiera no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo, no puedo ver a mi hermano así. Sin mencionar que me matará si me vuelve a ver.

- buen discurso. Dijo Crowley arreglándose la chaqueta y caminando hacia Haziel. Entonces, ¿compras la información que estoy apunto de darles a estos maniáticos?

- si.

- ¿y a cambio me darás…?

- a cambio te doy mi alma.

Crowley se metió una mano al bolsillo.

- ah, sin fotos. Dijo Sam, el demonio retiró la mano.

- vaya que son posesivos con sus novios, está bien. Se acerco a Haziel que tensó la espalda. Quizás vas a querer mirar hacia otro lado. Le susurró a Sam.

- espera. Dijo Haziel

- tranquilo, no muerdo… mucho.

- no es eso ¿crees que mi alma vale solo unas pocas palabras salidas de la boca de un demonio? Si la quieres tienes que jurar que harás todo lo que se necesite para ayudar a los Winchester a encontrar y detener a Castiel.

Crowley se apartó un poco y murmuró entre dientes.

- hecho.

El beso fue corto, pero para Haziel duró una eternidad, cerró los ojos y en cuanto el demonio se separó de el miró instintivamente a Sam.

Era una manera completamente inapropiada de cerrar un trato, pero lo valía. Ahora su alma le pertenecía a Crowley, pero el demonio estaba obligado a ayudarlos en todo lo que necesitaran.

- siento que hayas tenido que ver eso.

- siento que hayas tenido que hacerlo.

Sam iba a ponerle la mano en el hombro, un poco de contacto para reconfortar en parte el terrible acto que acababa de cometer, pero cuando iba a hacerlo el ángel ya no estaba.

- ahora, negocios. Dijo Crowley que había hecho aparecer una botella de whisky en la mesa. Sam lo taladró con la mirada.

- habla. Dijo Dean sin prestarle atención al vaso lleno que apareció frente a el.

- no sabes apreciar los pequeños detalles de la vida, Dean, que mal por ti. Dijo bebiendo un sorbo.

- Crowley… empezó Sam, pero el demonio lo detuvo con una mano.

- digamos que los dioses son unos pequeños bastardos pretenciosos, siempre creyendo que todo el mundo los ama mucho y que los necesitan, blah, blah. Todo está bien los primeros milenios de la tierra, pero de pronto a uno de ellos se le ocurre la brillante idea de aparecerse frente a unos humanos y les dice que son los elegidos: esta es mi invocación, mi numero privado: úsenlo y les concederé todo lo que quieran. Normalmente es un ritual, pero una oración basta, ya saben "padre nuestro" blah blah blah. Cada dios tiene su invocación y están obligados a venir si se les llama de manera correcta, pero en verdad es una manera de obtener energía. Los otros dioses se dan cuenta de eso y también bajan a conseguir seguidores "difundan mi mensaje, conviertan a los herejes" ¿les suena conocido? Apuesto a que si.

Por eso cada dios pelea, derrama océanos de sangre cuando entra en disputa con otro dios. El dios que es olvidado es un dios muerto.

- ¿quieres decir que cada vez que alguien reza, dios tendría que venir realmente?

- no solo eso, también recolecta la energía de los creyentes. Pero claro, no es como si fuera un ejemplo de responsabilidad paternal. La verdad no creo que escuche, la invocación del dios cristiano ha cambiado mucho con los siglos. Pero no importa eso, pueden llamar a su Dios/Castiel con la llamada apropiada… Dijo mirando a Dean fijamente.

- he tratado de llamarlo muchas veces. Se defendió.

- tu lo has dicho, cariño, has tratado, pero no creo que en verdad quieras que te responda, después de todo hay muchos sentimientos sin resolverse entre ustedes.

- escucha…

- ¡no! ¡tu escucha! Ese bastardo me mintió, tuvo la osadía de engañarme y usarme para sus benditos propósitos y quiero venganza. Quedarme con sus juguetes desechados es solo una parte. Para detenerlo y quitarle todo ese poder, que es lo que supongo todos en esta habitación queremos, tienes que llamarlo de la manera correcta. Estoy seguro que papi te dio muchos discursos del tipo " los niños no lloran" cuando eras un niño, pero ese retrazo emocional nos llevo a esto y tiene que ser superado para poder remediarlo.

Dean abrió la boca para decir algo en su defensa, pero ningún sonido salió de entre sus labios, era verdad, el tenia la culpa de todo.

- no le hables así a mi hermano, Dean no tiene la culpa de nada. dijo Sam, tan enérgico y seguro que casi convence a Dean, casi.

- bueno, si me siento algo culpable.

- ¿en serio vas a seguir escuchando a este bastardo después de lo que nos ha hecho?.

- ¿y que les he hecho exactamente? ¿no les he ayudado? ¿acaso no les he dado todo lo que me han pedido?. Oh, se me olvidaba que ustedes no son lo que se dice "agradecidos" ¿he, Sam? ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿apuñalarme por la espalda?.

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?. Dijo Dean comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que tenia. No sabemos como llamarlo.

- fácil. Los únicos que pueden llamar a un dios sin tener que invocarlo son otros dioses.

Crowley se sentó, satisfecho, en la silla frente a los hermanos, parecía que había pensado en ese momento por mucho tiempo.

- genial, ¿cómo lo hacemos? No conocemos ningún dios que pueda ayudarnos. Dijo Dean

- bueno, eso no es exacto. Sam repaso sus últimos años de vida rápidamente buscando algún dios. ¿Recuerdas a Kali?

- ¿esa asesina? ¿De verdad piensas que puede ayudarnos?

- es lo único que se me ocurre.

- debe ser más fácil de invocar que Cas. Al menos cuando sepamos como hacerlo. Dijo Dean. Se lo diré a Bobby, supongo que debe haber algo en alguna parte.

- no les da gusto que este equipo esté trabajando codo a codo de nuevo?. Preguntó Crowley con una gran sonrisa. Nadie dijo nada.


	4. Knocking on Heavens door

Ángeles Caídos

Capitulo 4

Knocking on heavens door

El amplio jardín ante el era un eterno día de primavera.

Algunas nubes en el cielo, árboles cubiertos de flores, el suave aroma de la vida flotando a su alrededor.

El canto de las aves escondidas en algún lugar que no podía ver, el agua tranquila del estanque siendo perturbada nada mas que por el tibio viento.

Ese paraíso era el paraíso.

Pero Castiel no podía disfrutarlo.

Se encontraba en el centro del jardín, había decidido que en el cielo y en la tierra el clima siempre seria así, a medio camino entre la primavera y el invierno. Solo por que el viento frío que de vez en cuando soplaba fuerte contra su rostro lo hacia sentirse diferente y diferente era bueno.

Castiel no sabia que era exactamente en ese momento, si un dios (como esperaba, pero temía) o algo nuevo. En términos celestiales no era mas que un niño y lo sabia ahora que estaba completamente solo.

Estaba mas que dispuesto a hacer todo de la mejor manera posible, pero si algo había aprendido en los últimos años en la tierra y mas recientemente con todo lo que había sucedido con Dean, era que las buenas intenciones eran la mejor y mas rápida manera de hacer todo mal.

Había sido, hasta hacia poco tiempo, uno de los menores Ángeles en el cielo, una de las figuras sin importancia y desde eso se había alzado hasta donde estaba ahora.

Pero en un principio lo habían enviado al infierno a buscar a Dean, por que si moría en el intento no pasaba nada, un ángel menos. Su padre tal vez habría sentido la perdida de haber estado ahí con ellos, pero sus superiores no, sus hermanos tampoco.

Muchos ángeles murieron para sacar a Dean del infierno. El los había visto siendo devorados por las llamas y los demonios. Había sido solo una casualidad que el, de entre todos ellos, llegara al mayor de los Winchester y lo tomara.

En ese momento había sentido por primera vez que su vida servia de algo, que había sido creado con el propósito de ayudar quizás no a toda la raza humana, pero si a esa alma desesperada en el fondo del infierno. Había establecido una conexión a partir de la marca dejada en el brazo de Dean y no solo ahí, si no en su alma. El alma de Dean lo reconocía como su salvador y sus energías se atraían mutuamente.

A eso se refería Castiel con "un lazo profundo". estaban unidos por que por un momento en el infierno, Dean estaba aterrado, torturado, solo y sin esperanzas y Castiel lo había rescatado. Por un momento en el infierno solo habían sido ellos dos, aferrandoce uno al otro.

Había sido una casualidad que Castiel llegara a Dean, podría haber sido cualquier otro, pero fue el y eso cambió toda su vida.

Cerró los ojos un momento, las almas en su interior le hablaban y el quería escucharlas. Al principio, pensó que se trataba de oraciones que debía responder, voces humanas llegando a el a través de las conexiones que dios tiene con las creaturas en la tierra, pero después se dio cuenta que eran esas almas que ahora formaban parte de el y se decidió a escucharlas.

Una vez que había terminado de castigar a sus hermanos (Castiel tenia muchos planes para ellos: los dejaría volver, eventualmente, no era un dios malvado después de todo) se dedicó a escuchar sus voces interiores.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Qué es lo que necesitan?

- déjanos ir. Habían dicho miles de ellas, al mismo tiempo, como un zumbido de abejas molestas.

- no. Dijo rotundamente, sin pensarlo en lo mas mínimo.

Las voces se silenciaron y Castiel entró en una fase de presión constante, las almas le rogaban que las dejara ir, no trataban de escapar, solo le pedían salir.`

Pero el no de Castiel resonó en cada alma y las llenó de furia.

- ahora soy su dios y ustedes me ayudaran a construir un nuevo mundo.

Una voz se alzó sobre las demás.

- tienes el poder, pero ¿Quién te va a seguir? Estas solo

Y las demás repitieron:

Solo, solo, solo, solo, solo, solo.

Castiel les ordenó que guardaran silencio. Necesitaba pensar.

- ni si quiera Dean quiso aceptarte como su dios.

- después de todo lo que has hecho por el

- que vergüenza

- y a esa clase de humanos quieres servir?

- ¿te duele que Dean ya no te ame?.

- Dean jamas lo ha amado

- y eso es lo que mas le duele

- yo creo que Dean lo ama.

- yo creo que Lucifer lo ama.

- yo creo que lo ama tanto que le encantaría tenerlo en la jaula con el.

- Castiel esta solo ¿te sientes solo Castiel?

- has tenido nuevamente esos sueños Castiel? ¿has soñado de nuevo con Dean?

- es muy guapo ¿no?

- apuesto a que lo único que quieres es ponerle las manos encima.

- que ángel tan travieso.

- lo sabemos todo, Castiel. Lo sabemos TODO.

Las voces eran cientos, miles y ahora que estaban en su interior sabían todo a cerca de Castiel. A que le temía, que quería, cuales eran sus planes y estaban usando esa información en su contra.

Pero no le importaba lo que las voces dijeran, el sabia que estaba solo, lo supo desde que Sam lo había apuñalado, pero de alguna manera no le importaba.

Había amado a Dean, cierto. El alma mas hermosa que jamas había visto, un ser humano de verdad, completamente brillante. Estaba seguro que ese era el tipo de humano del que su padre había estado orgulloso, pero también estaba seguro que ahora podía ver morir a Dean y no sentiría nada.

La soledad, la perniciosa soledad.

La traición de aquellos a quienes mas amas es capaz de hacerte sentir o dejar de sentir cosas que en algún momento creíste eternas y mas poderosas que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba solo y Castiel nunca había estado completamente solo.

En un principio tenia a sus hermanos, cuando se reveló contra ellos tuvo a los Winchester, incluso después tuvo a Crowley de su lado aunque sabia que lo estaba usando, era un maldito demonio, pero estaba solo y en el desierto, cualquier gota es lluvia.

Extendió sus manos hacia la laguna frente a el y el agua comenzó a salir, arrastrándose hasta la tierra, mezclándose y girando con fuerza hasta formar un gran charco de barro.

Unas figuras comenzaron a separarse poco a poco y en igual cantidad, como monolitos de color gris. Castiel movió sus manos aunque solo con pensarlo las figuras tomabas las formas que el quería.

Formas humanas, estilizadas.

Miles de figuras llenaron el paraíso y Castiel las inspecciono una a una, le tomó muchas horas perfeccionarlos y cuando estuvo conforme, pasó otras tantas soplando dentro de ellas un poco de su propia vida.

Cuando terminó, a una señal suya, cientos y cientos de alas se batieron inundando el aire con el sonido que una vez le había pertenecido y que ahora parecía como salido de un sueño.

Los ojos de Castiel se cerraron, estaba exhausto, ser dios era un tarea agotadora.

Se tendió en el pasto que olía a manzanas, a su alrededor, un ejercito de ángeles aguardaba.

Sam ya no dormía tanto como antes y ahora comía mas. Dean lo observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa.

- ¿estas bien?

Sam sonrió.

- extrañaba que me preguntaras eso.

- si, bueno, no ha habido mucho tiempo.

Sam ignoró la pregunta poniendo un tema que lo tenia preocupado primero.

- Dean, ¿de verdad quieres detener a Castiel? Quiero decir, crees que podrías… matarlo?

- si se sale de control

- ya está fuera de control

- no ha hecho nada malo aun.

- entonces no quieres matarlo en verdad

- quiero detenerlo, no quiero perderlo. No quiero matarlo, no creo que sea necesario ¿por qué? ¿tu si?

- bueno, tu lo has dicho. Hasta el momento no ha hecho nada malo.

- pero tampoco podemos esperara a que haga algo malo ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?

- creo. Dijo Sam respirando profundamente. Que Castiel está ahí, solo tienes que llamarlo de la manera correcta.

- en eso estamos.

- no, quiero decir que tu debes llamarlo de la manera correcta una vez que lo encontremos. Mira, Dean, esto no es muy fácil de decir pero creo que te has dado cuenta de lo que esta pasando dentro de la mente de Castiel ¿no?

- no se a que te refieres.

- dijo que esto lo estaba haciendo por ti, creo que Castiel siente algo muy fuerte por ti, Dean y quizás podemos usar eso para detenerlo.

Dean apartó la vista.

- creo que por eso no nos mató esa noche, por eso nos dejó ir. Aun siente algo por ti.

Sam habló muy rápido, por que sabia que Dean iba a rechazar la idea en cuanto se diera cuenta de lo que significaba. Extrañamente para el, no fue así.

Dean sabia de lo que Sam estaba hablando pero no quería usarlo en su contra, lo único que quedaba sin manchar en la relación que tenia con Castiel era lo que sentían el uno por el otro y no era algo que quisiera ocupar como un arma contra el.

Era cierto que se habían dicho cosas muy hirientes en las ultimas horas juntos, pero Dean creía firmemente que aun se podía solucionar todo.

- si, creo que tienes razón.

Pero esa noche Dean se sentía tan cansado que no podía explicarle a Sam que se sentía angustiado todo el tiempo por que había algo dentro de su pecho que no podía solucionar, algo grande y pesado, algo que se hacia mas y mas grande mientras mas tiempo pasaba sin ver a su ángel.

- creo que me voy a dormir. Dijo Sam levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

- no me has contestado. Sam se giró sonriendo. ¿estas bien?

- claro que si.

Dean se quedó a oscuras en la sala, con la mortecina luz como única compañía. Los ronquidos de Bobby llegaban desde el segundo piso y luego se le unieron los acompasados murmullos de Sam. Dean había insistido en que durmiera en una cama como debía ser y no encogido en el sofá como un gato gigante dentro de una canasta demasiado pequeña.

Cerró el laptop y se tiró en el sofá.

Antes de quedarse dormido escuchó la voz de Castiel llamándolo, pero estaba demasiado cansado para notar que no era su imaginación.

Noche en el paraíso. Por alguna razón Castiel no se sentía contento con lo que había hecho.

Miles de Ángeles caminaban a su alrededor, como en los mejores tiempos, cuando no usaban esos trajes oscuros y corbatas y camisas ¿Quién dijo que los ángeles se tenían que vestir como empleados de un gabinete de gobierno? Castiel pensó en togas. Siempre le había gustado mirar a los humanos usándolas, pensaba que se sentirían muy cómodas.

Así que tenia su propio cielo lleno de ángeles creados por el y vestidos a su manera y aun así no se sentía conforme.

Así que decidió que seria de noche en el cielo, solo para molestar un poco.

Algunas almas en su interior eran traviesas como niños y le influenciaban con su sentido del humor.

Con un solo movimiento de su mano el cielo se abrió a sus pies.

- Dean. Dijo simplemente y la tierra se acercó como si estuviera cayendo. Miró la parte de atrás de la casa. Bobby y Sam dormían en el piso de arriba. Encontró a Dean durmiendo en el sofá.

Castiel se concentró en el.

Cada vez que quería ver la tierra terminaba en el mismo punto, era como cuando Sam le enseñó a buscar una región en particular en su laptop con una cosa llamada Google Maps y Castiel le preguntó si podían ver un pequeño bosque en Pontiac, Illinois. Allí, en medio de los árboles, había efectuado el primer milagro en una larga cadena de estupideces y heroicidades que le habían acercado y alejado del único humano que le interesaba.

De hecho esa fue la primera pista que Sam había tenido para comenzar a deducir lo que el ángel sentía por su hermano. Sam sabia lo que ese bosque significaba, el mismo había puesto el cuerpo de Dean dentro de una caja de madera y en un agujero en medio de los árboles.

Cuando Castiel se desvanecía después de sortear algún peligro con los Winchester, por un momento recordaba la tumba donde podría haber dejado a Dean y desde donde se podría haber ido a buscar a otro. Recordaba ese momento en el que todo podría haber fallado y sin embargo, por una vez, todo había resultado bien.

Ese bosque había significado mucho para el.

Entonces ¿Por qué sentía tanto odio?

Si hubiese sido humano y hubiese buscado la palabra adecuada, Castiel habría dicho: bipolar.

Estaba constantemente equilibrando las ganas de hacer de este un mundo hermoso y la urgencia de aniquilar a todos los seres vivos que tanto mal hacían cada día por que las almas dentro de el tenían sus propias ideas y querían ser escuchadas y obedecidas.

También tenia otros sentimientos, sentimientos nuevos y peligrosos.

Quería, por ejemplo, ser grande cómo el mar y aterrorizar la tierra.

Quería hablarle a los humanos y aparecerse ante ellos como su nuevo dios.

Quería encerrarse en una montaña y no salir jamas.

Quería irse, al final del universo y encontrar otro mundo donde vivir solo y en paz.

Quería encontrar a su padre y devolverle el mundo que había abandonado, obligarlo a hacerse cargo.

Quería morir.

Quería volver al purgatorio.

La tierra se alejó y la imagen de Dean se disolvió provocando un leve dolor en su pecho.

¿regresar al purgatorio? ¿Por qué sentía eso si el nunca había estado en ese lugar?. Pero Castiel estaba acostumbrándose a extrañar cosas que jamas había tenido, ni sentido.

Se estaba acostumbrando a ser un dios solitario, a pesar de haber creado a todos esos hermosos ángeles, sus hijos. Castiel se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en alguien a quien sus recuerdos lo atormentaban en el silencio y a quien las voces de su interior lo mantenían convencido de que había cometido todos los errores que podía para poder ganar y que aun así estaba perdiendo.

Se giró a mirar a sus ángeles.

- creo que es hora de que nos pongamos en marcha. Dijo suavemente.

- así que, Kali. Dijo Dean tomándose de un trago lo que fuera que tenia en el vaso.

- así es. Dijo Bobby

- y una danza.

- es la manera correcta de invocarla.

- ¿Por qué no el corazón de una virgen? ¿Qué pasó con la sangre? A los dioses no les gusta la sangre?

- ¿prefieres matar a alguien que bailar?. La voz de Sam se escuchó desde las profundidades de la cocina, estaba sentado frente a su laptop buscando maneras alternativas de invocar a Kali pues la que Bobby había encontrado no era muy de su estilo, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- hey, los hombres de verdad no bailan, sigue buscando.

- los hombres de verdad no dejan escapar a su novio con las almas del purgatorio dentro de ellos.

Crowley apareció junto a Dean y a Bobby. Le quitó el vaso y la botella a Dean con un rápido movimiento y se sirvió una cantidad mas que abundante.

Se veía peor que antes, pero al menos ya no miraba hacia todas partes buscando dioses furiosos en los rincones.

- ¿Por qué no están preparados? Dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto por el sabor del licor. Esto va a matarte.

- ¿preparados para que?

- para irnos

- ¿Dónde?

Crowley decidió no dejarse impresionar esta vez por la estupidez que, a el le parecía, emanaba de Dean como una fuente inagotable, en vez de eso la enfrentó con aplomo.

- nos vamos a India, a invocar a Kali.

- espera un momento, ¿no podemos hacerlo desde acá?

- claro, haz una invocación a la diosa india de la destrucción en suelo norteamericano y brillaras como un farol, tu nuevo dios te encontrará en cuestión de minutos. Hazlo en su lugar de origen y serás uno mas.

Crowley se levantó y se cerró la chaqueta, ese gesto en particular lo hacia sentirse mas elegante que lo que realmente te veía o de lo que realmente era, pero en ese momento su salud mental era todo lo que le importaba. Hacer de cuenta que las cosas van bien no las hace ir realmente bien, pero a veces, las apariencias lo son todo.

Sobre todo para un demonio aficionado a los trajes a medida a quien el traje le estaba quedando un poco justo, por no decir francamente apretado.

- así que, andando, vamos a India.

- espera, aun no sabemos como invocarla.

- OH, yo creo que si. Crowley le dedicó la más maliciosa de sus sonrisas.

- no voy a bailar. Dijo Dean en el mismo tono que usaba cuando Sam le pedía conducir el Impala.

- entonces tenemos un problema por que no va a venir solo con que la llames en voz alta. Dijo Bobby arrancando la hoja con el canto de invocación y guardándosela en el bolsillo.

- podemos solucionar esto después? Dijo Crowley ansioso. ¿Dónde está tu hombre-oso?

- no lo llames así. Dijo Dean en voz baja. Ni si quiera le hables, esta furioso.

- Dean, quiero que entiendas que estoy realmente concentrándome en mantenerme vivo mientras conspiro con ustedes y ese ángel caído es un secundario en esta historia. Si tenemos éxito lo dejaré sano y salvo para que se casen y sean felices y tengan muchos bebes alces con alas, pero si fracasamos estamos todos muertos ¿entendido? Así que dile a tu hermano que deje esa computadora y venga aquí para que podamos invocar a Kali antes de que a Castiel se le ocurra otra brillante idea.

Dean abrió la boca bien para insultar a Crowley o para llamar a Sam, pero la voz de este ultimo lo interrumpió.

Entro en la sala con varias hojas de papel en la mano.

- hubo un ataque en la india, miles de personas muertas. Dijo pasando por alto a Crowley.

- "del culto a Kali" leyó Dean. Miles de templos a la diosa Kali ma fueron destruidos sobre sus fieles, ningún sobreviviente.

Dean miró a Crowley cuando este lanzo un sonido entre risa y "esto ya me lo esperaba".

- ¿que significa esto?

- significa, creo, que hay una diosa desesperada allá a afuera alimentándose de sus fieles y una diosa desesperada hará lo que sea. Incluso puede que no tengas que bailar.

- ¿por que está desesperada?

- por que Castiel es el nuevo muchacho en el barrio y es uno muy poderoso. Te dije que los dioses son unos bastardos egoístas, seguramente Kali, bendita, tan orgullosa, esta reuniendo fuerzas para hacerle frente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- por que es lo que yo estoy haciendo.

Dean hizo una mueca.

- vamos. Dijo al fin.

- espera. Sam lo tomó por la manga de la chaqueta. No es seguro, Kali mató a esas personas que la adoraban hará lo mismo con nosotros en cuanto nos vea.

- quizás antes podamos negociar, ella nos conoce, sabe que no somos como los demás.

- exacto, ella sabe que estas unido a Castiel,

- esta desesperada, Sam, creo que tenemos una pequeña posibilidad de que nos escuche.

Sam miró a Crowley como si fuera una cosa desagradable pegada a su zapato.

- no deberíamos confiar en el.

- ¿Qué mas tenemos? Tiene tanto miedo como nosotros de que Castiel se salga de control.

- no, tiene miedo de que Castiel lo mate y con toda razón.

- no fui yo quien lo apuñaló por la espalda.

- no, tu lo vendiste a Rafael.

- basta, vamos a ir, está decidido. Si hay algo que Kali pueda hacer para ayudarnos a detener a Castiel entonces lo haremos, no importa lo que sea, no importa lo que pida a cambio. Dean miró a Sam directamente a los ojos. Sam, lo que voy a hacer es muy difícil para mi y te necesito cien por ciento a mi lado.

- entonces en marcha. Dijo Crowley haciendo chasquear los dedos y transportándolos a todos a las entrañas de una montaña en la india, donde se encontraba un templo oculto a la diosa Kali.


	5. Simple Man

Capitulo 5  
>Simple Man<p>

- Dean no estuvo ahí cuando más lo necesitaste.  
>- jamas hizo lo que yo le pedí. Dijo Castiel.<br>Las voces en su interior ahora eran demasiado fuertes como para ignorarlas y le decían cosas que ya sabia, cosas que había pensado en algún momento, hechos que lo herían mas que nada. Atacaban al dios donde mas le dolía: en sus sentimientos por Dean.  
>- te traicionó.<br>- en verdad nunca tuve su confianza.  
>- podrías matarlo y no sentirías nada.<br>- podría, si. Podría matarlo y no sentiría absolutamente nada.  
>Castiel hablaba con las voces en su interior, pero mas que nada, las dejaba decir lo que querían y se manifestaba de acuerdo con todo.<br>- los humanos están tan viejos, como juguetes usados. Deberías comenzar una nueva especie.  
>- debería ¿verdad que si?<br>- baja con tu ejercito, comienza ahora.  
>- destrúyelos a todos.<br>Castiel abrió el suelo bajo sus pies y con una sonrisa indefinida trató de lanzarse al vacío, pero una voz nueva lo detuvo.  
>- Castiel, te están manipulando, despierta, escúchame.<br>- ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?  
>- solo escúchame, ellos quieren destruirte, pero no saben trabajar en equipo, solo tratan de detenerte poniendo pensamientos en tu mente. Ahora que lo sabes, lucha contra esas voces.<br>Castiel miró desesperado hacia la tierra.  
>- Dean. Susurró, necesitaba ayuda y solo se le ocurría pensar a Dean.<br>- piensa, Castiel ¿Qué te diría Dean? El siempre confió en ti, cuando te convertiste en lo que eres ahora sintió miedo, por eso actuó como lo hizo. Eso es muy humano ¿no lo odiarás por sentir miedo, verdad? Castiel, tu sabes como se siente.  
>Y Castiel pensó que si, que sabia exactamente como se sentía tener miedo.<p>

El suelo de piedra estaba cubierto de sangre pero a Dean no le importó.  
>Se dejó caer pesadamente sintiendo como se le pegaba la polera al suelo. Era asqueroso, todo ese lugar estaba completamente sucio y olía a muchas cosas que llevan muertas mucho tiempo.<br>Hasta él se sentía sucio.  
>Había sido una experiencia terrible tener que ejecutar los movimientos para poder invocar a Kali y había echado mano a toda su fuerza de voluntad y a todas las ganas que tenia de volver a ver a Castiel para sacrificar lo que quedaba de su masculinidad y cumplir con el ritual. O sea: tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y bailar.<br>El interior de la montaña estaba mal iluminado y muy frío, habían llegado de manera instantánea gracias a Crowley, pero normalmente el común de los mortales debían deambular durante 14 horas antes de llegar al corazón de la piedra donde el ultimo y más extremista de los cultos a Kali realizaba sacrificios e invocaciones a la manera antigua.  
>El lugar estaba cargado con la energía de miles de invocaciones y Crowley estaba seguro que la diosa se les aparecía entre esas paredes de manera muy frecuente, se dieran cuenta sus seguidores o no.<br>El demonio estaba a una distancia considerable observando con ojo critico los movimientos de los Winchester. No se había partido de la risa al ver a los cazadores contorsionándose por todo el espacio por que el escenario en el que se encontraban no era el mas adecuado para las burlas.  
>A su alrededor, cientos de cadáveres estaban tendidos en el suelo, cada uno con una herida en el pecho que solo podría haber hecho alguien con mucho odio y mucha fuerza.<br>Varias teorías pasaron por la cabeza de Sam cuando llegaron al centro de la montaña y los encontraron a todos muertos, pero Crowley no dudó ni un segundo de que se trataba de una de las acciones desesperadas de la diosa. Aun así a Sam le molestaba toda esa situación.  
>- si los dioses se alimentan de la energía de sus adoradores entonces ¿Por qué Kali los está matando?<br>- no me pidas que me ponga en los zapatos de una psicópata que tiene mas de mil años. Dijo Crowley. Está tan acostumbrada a matar que quizás finalmente se volvió loca, los dioses no son un ejemplo de cordura.  
>- pero puede que no sea así…<br>- ¿vamos a seguir tratando de adivinar que paso aquí? Si tanto te interesa, le preguntas tu mismo cuando la veas, ahora, a bailar.  
>Crowley se paseo por entre los cuerpos y Dean apartó la mirada cuando el demonio le abrió el pecho a uno y le sacó el corazón.<br>- se supone que debería ser uno fresco, pero esto servirá- dijo sacando un pañuelo de seda de su bolsillo, lo estiró sobre un altar de piedra y depositó el músculo ahí limpiándose distraídamente las manos en su traje. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.  
>- creí que no necesitábamos sangre. Dijo Sam.<br>- siempre se necesita sangre cuando invocas a Kali.  
>Lo que había pasado después había sido una mezcla entre Twister y el "Simon dice" mas indisciplinado de la historia.<br>Bobby les iba leyendo lo que tenían que hacer mientras Sam y Dean trataban de recrear lo mejor posible la danza de adoración a la diosa Kali y Crowley recitaba algo en un dialecto que no entendieron.  
>Dean realmente esperaba que una vez que trajera a Castiel de vuelta del lado oscuro, apreciara todo lo que había hecho y estaba haciendo por el.<br>Se dejó caer en el suelo y tarde se dio cuenta que estaba justo sobre una gran charco de sangre.  
>Pero aun estaba ahí, sintiendo que todo eso no era mas que un sueño pesado y muy realista.<br>- esto es asqueroso. Dijo sentándose al fin, Sam estaba sentado a su lado, recostado contra la pared. Se restregó los ojos, se estaba sintiendo muy cansado.  
>- ¿estas bien?<br>- necesito dormir un poco.  
>- ¿Por qué no te recuestas un momento?.<br>- Dean. Comenzó a decir Sam, pero los ojos se le cerraban solos. Está bien.  
>Sam se sentó en un rincón oscuro de la cueva y cerró los ojos. Dean lo cubrió con su chaqueta. En cuanto el menor de los Winchester se durmió, se escuchó una voz pequeña.<br>- esperaba que fueran ustedes.  
>Bobby, Crowley y Dean miraron hacia todas partes hasta que fijaron su atención sobre el altar.<br>Ahí se encontraba una niña de unos 6 años, vestida de manera típicamente india, con un pequeño punto en la frente que, en la oscuridad se veía negro. Una trenza larga caía por el costado de su cuerpo y los ojos grandes y oscuros brillaban como perlas negras.  
>- ¿como se atreven a llamarme?.<br>No había ninguna duda. Era Kali.

Si Castiel había pensado que los dioses no se cansaban estaba muy equivocado y ahora lo sabia.  
>Su energía parecía haber disminuido y ahora estaba seguro de que las almas en su interior estaban contra el. Insistían en distraerlo de diferentes maneras, a veces se metían en sus pensamientos y Castiel se encontraba pensando en diferentes maneras de destruir la tierra, sacando cuentas de cuanta energía y tiempo necesitaría para comenzar todo de nuevo.<br>Asustado, trataba de controlarlas, pero no podía. Ahora le pertenecía a las almas tanto como ellas le pertenecían a el, el único camino sabio a tomar era tratar de no escucharlas.  
>Por eso Castiel estaba tan agotado.<br>- Castiel. Una voz se elevó sobre las demás, la misma voz que lo había ayudado la ultima vez. Deberías descansar, Castiel, se viene una pelea muy grande.  
>- los humanos me aceptarán como su dios cuando vean el mundo que estoy creando para ellos.<br>- no estoy hablando de eso…  
>- es un mundo hecho especialmente para ellos.<br>- ¿sabes, Castiel? Yo también fui un ángel y se que El está mirándonos en este mismo momento. Lo que no entiendo es por que no interviene.  
>- eso ya no importa.<br>En muchos sentidos Castiel había sido un ángel abandonado. Se crió con sus hermanos mayores y, en honor a la verdad, poco recordaba a su padre.  
>Recordaba, obviamente, la felicidad previa a la caída de Lucifer y el momento en el que todo cambió, su padre se fue y el paraíso perdió un poco de brillo.<br>Muchos decían que aun estaba ahí, observando. Otros, mas realistas, sabían que su padre los había abandonado, Castiel perteneció a ambos grupos hasta que se dio cuenta que no servia de nada creer que estaba mirado desde un escondite o creer que no estaba en lo absoluto. No iba a intervenir, todo dependía de el.  
>- se lo que se siente estar solo, he visto a los humanos pelear los unos contra los otros como si fueran enemigos cuando la verdad es que son todos iguales. Le dijo hablándole directamente a esa alma que parecía un poco mas cuerda que las demás. Los he visto rebanar gargantas de niños solo por que no creen en el mismo dios, los he visto poner armas en las manos de infantes y enseñarles que el otro siempre disparará primero. Los he visto acabarse los unos a los otros hundidos en pornografía y enfermedades. Esas no son las acciones inteligentes de las creaciones de mi padre. Los humanos que se hacen daño los unos a los otros no son lo que mi padre habría esperado de este mundo. Los humanos de verdad se arriesgan por defender las cosas buenas, crean lazos como de sangre con otras personas buenas, capaces de morir por defender a sus amigos… a su familia.<br>- como Dean.  
>- ¿Por qué siempre terminamos hablando de Dean?<br>- por que es en lo que siempre estas pensando.  
>- buen punto.<br>- eso no está mal, Cas. Si sabes reconocer a las personas que amas, será mucho mas fácil protegerlos.  
>- yo no lo amo.<br>- Castiel, no puedes engañar a alguien que está en tu interior. ¿Por qué lo niegas?  
>Castiel cerró los ojos.<br>- por que no quiero que sea cierto.  
>- ¿eso te hace menos digno?<br>- no  
>- Castiel. Hay algo que deberás recordar muy bien dentro de los próximos días. Dean te ama y tu lo amas a el, recuérdalo.<br>- ¿Qué pasará si no puedo recordarlo?  
>- tomarás las decisiones equivocadas y sufrirás mucho.<br>- ¿no puedes ayudarme?  
>- no como tu esperas. Estoy dentro tuyo Castiel, pero no quiere decir que me quedaré quieto a ver que haces. Hasta puede que entienda lo que estas haciendo y por que, pero antes tu debes saber algo.<br>Castiel puso toda su atención a las siguientes palabras.  
>- las almas del purgatorio no están felices con lo que has hecho y tratan de eliminarte, ¿te has sentido cansado? ¿irritable? ¿has cambiado de opinión repentinamente después de estar completamente seguro de algo?<br>Castiel asintió con la cabeza.  
>- lo se, después de todo tienes cientos de miles de cosas metidas en el cuerpo, es normal que te desequilibres un poco.<br>- entonces es cierto. Llegará el día en el que pierda el juicio.  
>- bueno, no es que estés perfectamente ahora, quiero decir. Estas hablando contigo mismo.<br>- no, estoy hablando contigo.  
>- ah, ¿en serio? ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?<br>Entonces la voz se silenció.  
>- bueno, si estoy volviéndome loco, al menos liberaré a los humanos de algunas plagas antes de decir buenas noches.<br>Llamó a su ejercito y ante una seña suya se dirigieron hacia la tierra.

Kali seguía siendo la misma diosa altiva y arrogante pero en un cuerpo flaquito y sucio.  
>Cuando los miró esquivó los ojos verdes de Dean como si temiera que viera algo en ella.<br>- estas asustada. Dijo Dean, Kali lo miro furiosa y el cazador se arrepintió en el acto.  
>- ¿Por qué debería? A caso ustedes pueden destruirme?<br>- no, no nosotros.  
>Kali guardó silencio.<br>- díganme lo que quieren, no tengo mucho tiempo.  
>- queremos saber como invocar a Castiel.<br>El rostro de Kali se contrajo en una mueca.  
>- ¿para que quieren hacer eso?<br>- necesitamos hablar con el  
>- los dioses nos hemos reunido y hemos decidido que el tiempo de hablar ya pasó, de ahora en adelante la ofensiva será nuestra táctica. Ustedes no intervendrán.<br>- ¿y donde están esos dioses? Pregunto Crowley haciendo una pequeña mueca, no le creía nada de nada, Dean tenía razón, Kali estaba asustadísima.  
>- ¿acaso están en su cuartel general preparándose para el ataque? O fueron destruidos igual que tus seguidores?<br>De un momento a otro todo estuvo claro para todos.  
>-¿ fue Castiel?. Dijo Bobby. ¿Castiel mató a todos tus seguidores?<br>- el maldito no acepta competencias, tuvimos una pequeña charla que resultó mal.  
>Flashback de Kali.<br>"- cuando apareció ante mis seguidores tuve que mostrarme, no pude seguir escondiéndome, si acababa con todos yo desaparecería.  
>Envió a todos los ángeles a la tierra y creó toda una raza nueva de ángeles que le ayudan a cumplir sus propósitos, Castiel tiene un ejercito y estaban eliminando todo lo que hay a su paso.<br>Me presenté ante Castiel y ante todos mis seguidores en el interior de esta misma montaña, justo cuando sus huestes iban a masacrarlos.  
>- detente!. Grité, Castiel detuvo a sus ángeles con una seña.<br>- Kali, no te ves bien.  
>- los has matados a todos.<br>- a casi todos, no te preocupes, esto tomará solo un momento.  
>- no puedes hacerlo, Castiel, los demás me vengarán , no te dejara avanzar.<br>- estarías en lo correcto, si existieran mas, pero me temo que eres la ultima de la lista.  
>Me negué a creerlo, pero sabía que era verdad.<br>- creí, que después de todo lo que has visto, serias un dios misericordioso.  
>- lo soy, con los hijos de mi padre que ahora son mis hijos, cualquiera que se proclame dios de este mundo perecerá bajo la mano mortífera de mis ángeles.<br>- ¿esto es lo que quieres de verdad? ¿Amor absoluto hacia tu persona? Se lo que le hiciste a los ángeles, a tus propios hermanos…  
>- nada diferente a lo que tu y los de tu clase han estado obligando a hacerse a los humanos los unos a los otros durante milenios. Los humanos son hermanos y ustedes los ponen en contra.<br>La voz de Castiel retumbó contras las paredes y los ángeles se volvieron hacia mi.  
>- no soy un ser misericordioso, Kali, no te dejaré escapar.<br>Pero entonces hubo una explosión, mis seguidores hicieron explotar el altar de fuego de los sacrificios y eso produjo una distracción suficiente como para que yo pudiera escapar.  
>No había regresado hasta ahora.<br>- ¿y ese cuerpo? Preguntó Bobby.  
>- una niña moribunda en uno de los pasillos de la cueva. No se preocupen, no está muerta. Su fe en mi me mantiene viva y yo mantengo su cuerpo funcionando. Es un buen negocio, es lo único que puedo conseguir sin llamar la atención de Castiel nuevamente..<br>Durante un momento que no fue doloroso ni incomodo, Dean se imagino perfectamente a Castiel comandando su ejercito.  
>Kali lo miro detenidamente.<br>- se para que han venido, pero les advierto que no podrán hacerlo, Castiel ya no escucha de razones, su pequeño ángel. Y al decir esto Dean estuvo seguro que Kali sentía aprehensión por nombrarlo aunque lo hiciera como si se estuviera burlando. Ya no esta con nosotros.  
>- lo sabemos, por eso te invocamos.<br>- ¿crees que aparecí por que ustedes me invocaron? Hicieron un trabajo penoso, esa danza ha sido la peor ofensa que me han hecho en siglos. Normalmente no solo no habría acudido a una llamada así, sino que los habría destruido por faltarme el respeto. Una luz trato de brillar dentro de los ojos de Kali, pero no era lo suficientemente poderosa y se extinguió dándole una apariencia mas exhausta y penosa que antes. Vine por que estoy muriendo y si quieren que los ayude, deberán ayudarme ustedes también a mi.  
>- te escuchamos. Dijo Dean.<p>

**Bueno, hasta aqui este capitulo. Bastante corto me ha salido, por cierto, planeo enmendar eso con creces en el próximo por que al fin sabremos algo del infierno dentro de Sam :D**

**Pobre Castiel, me da pena ese personaje, pero siempre pensé en el como un ser intrínsecamente bueno a quien se puede confundir y manipular fácilmente si se conocen sus puntos débiles. Básicamente lo que estoy haciendo es volviéndolo loco para que toque fondo, solamente una vez ahí podrá salir a flote y volver a ser el perfecto ángel que conocemos y amamos... o no. (jejeje)**

**Perdón por no actualizar antes, pero estaba en plena depresión post Doctor Who y no me sentía con animos de enfrentar la vida (aun no estoy al cien por ciento, Steven Moffat acabará con mis nervios).**

**Agradezco todos los comentarios, de verdad me hacen muy feliz. Espero continuar muy pronto y disfruten de la séptima temporada de Supernatural, que está mucho mejor que la sexta.**


	6. Chapter 6

Haziel tomo entre sus manos la manzana que le estaban ofreciendo.

- hay algo que no me queda del todo claro. Dijo a la persona que estaba frente a el, un hombre joven pero a la vez muy anciano, tenia una mezcla extraña de arrugas y unos vivaces ojos claros. Tratar de descubrir si en verdad era viejo o joven lo había mantenido ocupado en medio del caos a su alrededor.

El infierno era aun peor de cómo le habían dicho, si es que podía existir tal cosa.

- ¿es a cerca de Sam?

- si, siempre es a cerca de Sam. No estuve ahí cuando me necesitó, al menos estaré ahí cuando no crea que no me necesite.

- no veo como puedas hacer eso.

- yo tampoco. Pero lo primero es salir de aquí.

- Crowley puede ser muchas cosas pero no es un completo idiota… no, espera. Es un completo idiota, pero no es estúpido, no hay salida.

- pero Sam me necesita.

- no te necesita. Dijo el hombre. El infierno dentro de su cabeza no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿sabes algo que yo no sé? Dime que es.

- Castiel lo arregló.

- ¿Qué?

- no se como, pero se que lo hizo. Todo esto de "ayudar a los humanos", era obvio que iba a arreglar a Sam.

- no es obvio para mi.

- por que tu no conoces a Castiel tanto como yo.

- eso es nuevo, jamas pensé que alguien conociera muy bien a Castiel, quiero decir, es muy reservado y todo.

- te digo que no te preocupes.

- claro. Haziel no parecía convencido para nada.

- mira, hay gente que lucha por Sam. Antiguamente lo arreglábamos de la siguiente manera: mientras alguien se preocupe por la seguridad de nuestros protegidos, ellos estarían bien, mientras haya alguien dispuesto a dar todo por su seguridad Sam no tendrá ningún problema con el infierno. Es bastante básico. En la antigüedad le teníamos hasta un nombre... Pero ya se me ha olvidado. Es bastante ridículo, si lo piensas con detenimiento pero nos hizo sentir menos culpables cuando dejamos de prestarle atención a nuestros protegidos.

- ¿ustedes inventaron eso?

- si, somos muy ingeniosos cuando nos lo proponemos. Pero no fue nuestra idea mas brillante.

- no digas eso, si es brillante. Castiel sabe que Dean jamás dejara de preocuparse por Sam, puede llegar a preguntarle 10 veces al día si se siente bien.

Haziel miró a su alrededor y le arrojo la manzana a los demonios bajo ellos, en el abismo. Las bestias saltaron para atraparla pero desapareció antes de llegar a ellos, evaporada en una pequeña nube con aroma dulce.

- esto es horrible. Dijo

- este es el puesto que nos dio Crowley y si no quieres estar aplicando la tortura entonces serás torturado.

- si, gracias. Dijo Haziel sintiendo nauseas. lo entendí cuando el lo explicó las primeras cinco veces.

Tomó otra manzana y las bestias en el fondo del pozo alzaron la mirada, expectantes. Sintiendo que el corazón se le rompía Haziel lanzó manzana tras manzana al abismo, mirando los rostros siempre hambrientos contraerse esperando comida y luego la desesperanza cuando veían que nada llegaba a sus bocas abiertas.

Había estado haciendo eso durante semanas, obviamente en la tierra solo habían pasado horas, quizás un día o dos. Pero para el, y sobre todo bajo esas circunstancias, habían sido años de infligir y sentir la tortura.

- ¿después de todo sigues pensando que Castiel no está perdido? Pregunto el otro ángel al cabo de un momento.

- creo que si hay alguien en este mundo, el cielo o el infierno que puede llegar a el, es Dean.

- Dean. por su puesto, lo había olvidado.

- Dean es importante para el, puede que suene raro y Sam no está muy de acuerdo con eso, pero no se puede negar que tienen una conexión y espero que eso lo salve al final.

- ¿aunque nosotros sigamos aquí?. Haziel guardó silencio.

- es bueno tener una conversación contigo de nuevo, Joshua.

- un placer escucharte, niño.

- ¿que quieres?. Preguntó Dean aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- necesito alguien que me adore. Dijo Kali sentándose en la mesa, sus piernitas delgadas y pequeñas se balanceaban de adelante hacia atrás, parecía hambrienta y todos sabían cual era exactamente el menú que necesitaba.

- Ya no queda nadie, Castiel y sus ángeles vengadores exterminaron a mi pueblo y el resto está demasiado temeroso para un cambio de religión a hora.

- ¿y necesitas…?

- un alma, una simple alma que se entregue a mi y haré todo lo que me pidan, lo que sea. Dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y la voz inundada de miedo. Pero no me dejen morir.

Crowley se adelantó antes que nadie dijera nada, fue hacia Dean y lo tomó de la chaqueta llevándolo junto a Bobby.

- me parece que la tenemos donde queríamos.

- no creo que pueda ayudarnos mucho. Dijo Bobby. Esta mas muerta que viva.

- y eso es exactamente lo que necesitamos, una diosa alterada, desesperada. Oh, esto es mejor de lo que había pensado.

- ¿mejor? Quiere un alma. Dijo Dean, Crowley lo miró con una ceja levantada.

- ¿y tu punto es…? Por que si estabas esperando que a cambio de su ayuda Kali te pidiera un abrazo y un beso pues creo que estas un poco mal de la cabeza.

- pero ¿un alma?

- si. La tuya.

- ¿Qué?

- nada que tu novio no pueda regresarte cuando hablemos con el y terminemos esto.

- pero…

- Dean, confía en mi.

Crowley palmeó la espalda del cazador.

- solo, párate aquí y luce adorable, eso es. Menos perrito enojado y mas perrito tierno, eso… ahora, Kali!, Kali, preciosa. Dijo girándose hacia la diosa y sonriendo. No crees que esta pidiendo un precio muy alto sin garantías de nada? como sabemos ue no te escaparas en cuanto te entreguemos el alma-

- no lo saben. Dijo la niña. Tienen que confiar en mi.

Bobby y Dean se miraron por medio segundo.

- ¿Qué alma me darán?.

- eso es lo de menos, siempre hay gente dispuesta a dejarse llevar por una diosa tan bella. Pero dime, Kali ¿Qué garantías nos ofreces?

La niña lo miro con los ojos envueltos en una mezcla de tristeza, desesperación y odio.

- ¿Qué pretendes? Que llame a Castiel sin que antes me den nada a cambio? No puedo presentarme ante el de esta manera, me matará.

- no te daremos el alma antes de que lo llames. La paga va después del trabajo.

- si me presento con las manos vacías… no puedo apelar a su compasión, Castiel me destruirá.

- te he dicho que no, pero tienes que ser inteligente, por una vez en tu vida ponte en el lugar de otro ¿Qué es lo que Castiel aprecia mas en todo el mundo?

- a los humanos. Dijo Kali sin pesar casi.

- no. A un humano.

Kali, que había estado mirando directamente a Crowley desvió sus ojos hacia Dean y soltó una risa triste.

- yo no estaría tan segura si fuera tu.

- ¿Qué?

- quiero decir que Castiel mando a sus hermanos a la tierra, condenados a una muerte lenta y humana sin ayuda, creo su propio ejercito y masacró a miles de personas ¿y tu crees que se va a detener por el? ¿es que estas loco?

- puede ser que Castiel haya perdido la cabeza, pero conozco a los de su clase, no le interesa el bien temporal si no la inmortalidad del alma o lo que sea que crean en su religión. A Castiel no le importa Dean, le importa su alma, el alma que el salvó.

Tu sabes que tengo en mis dominios a todos los Ángeles que el desechó y las cosas que he escuchado. Soltó una risa demoníaca y dijo abriendo los brazos. Las conexiones que se crean cuando un ángel salva un alma, y (a riesgo de sonar cursi) todo el amor que se necesita tener para de verdad sacar un alma del infierno. Eso no se olvida fácilmente.

Llévate el alma de Dean y tendrás a Castiel donde lo queremos, eres la única que se puede parar frente a el de igual a igual.

Kali se paso la lengua por los labios, pero negó con la cabeza mientras Dean los miraba expectante, como un pequeño ternero que espera ser comprado. No sabia que pensar, por un lado quería que Kali tomara su alma si eso significaba que se acercaban a Castiel, pero por otra parte, recordaba como había sido el Sam sin alma y la idea ya no le gustaba tanto.

Castiel había encontrado una manera muy peculiar de acallar las almas dentro de su cabeza.

Se había metido en el fondo del mar.

Todo comenzó cuando sintió la cabeza a punto de estallar por todas las voces que le hablaban al mismo tiempo. Metió la cabeza en el agua para bajar la temperatura o ahogarse en el intento y, durante un maravilloso momento, las voces se callaron.

Así que buscó la mayor cantidad junta de agua disponible en el mundo.

Allá abajo, en las profundidades del océano, el silencio se había convertido en una bendición permanente.

Flotó y se metió en una cueva, la cueva ancestral donde estaba escondida la creatura mas temible de la creación, durmiendo el sueño de miles de años que seria interrumpido cuando el mundo estuviera listo para ser destruido.

El kraken.

Se preguntó que pasaría si lo liberaba, seguramente nada, pero una parte de el pensaba que era muy probable que su padre apareciera para detenerlo. Liberar al Kraken era, en todo sentido, llevar las cosas demasiado lejos.

Y ahí en el agua tuvo su primera revelación.

El purgatorio era igual al mar. Inmenso, negro, frío y solitario. De vez en cuando alguna creatura te choca, alguna te roza, pero continúan su camino buscando algo que no se puede encontrar, deambulando por la espesura espeluznante y sintiendo la soledad.

Castiel sintió ganas de llorar al darse cuenta que las almas estaban en silencio por que el mar les recordaba el purgatorio y estar ahí era lo que ellas querían, regresar a la frialdad que conocían. A la mas absoluta soledad. Por eso no se ponían de a cuerdo en destruirlo, por que jamas habían entrado en contacto las unas con las otras.

Eran las almas solitarias en el purgatorio y ahora estaban dentro de el, en el mar.

La tristeza no era nada comparada con la desesperación.

Esas almas fueron enviadas al purgatorio como castigo, pero luego de miles de años, el castigo había sido sacarlas de ahí.

Castiel se dio cuenta que tenia que devolver las almas al purgatorio. No importaba que tan solas estuvieran era su soledad y en su miseria, eran felices.

El castigo se había transformado en bendición.

- no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Dijo Kali, tajante, por décima vez.

- aun así tenemos que intentarlo. Dijo Dean, tozudamente, por décima vez.

- es una perdida de tiempo.

- si hay algo que tengo es tiempo.

- no ganaras nada, Castiel te odia.

- no es cierto. La voz de Dean sonó terriblemente insultada. No me odia.

- claro que si, representas a todos los que alguna vez lo usaron y lo desecharon.

- Castiel no me odia. Repitió

- pues ya no te ama que va siendo lo mismo.

- tu llámalo y veras que lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad.

- no lo voy a llamar por esa estupidez.

- te estoy dando mi alma, Kali, para que hagas con ella lo que quieras y te rehúsas? No estas en condiciones de hacer eso.

Bobby y Crowley habían dejado de ser parte de la conversación hacia mucho y Dean y Kali llevaban algún rato gritándose.

- no voy a llamarlo, no me importa si te mata. Dijo Kali. Pero yo no quiero morir.

- ¿entonces para que viniste?

- por que creí que tenían un mejor plan.

- yo lo llamaré, enséñame como.

- no. Sabrá que fui yo, sabrá que sigo con vida y entonces si que estaré perdida.

- esto se está poniendo ridículo. Susurró Crowley. Kali, cariño, ven aquí.

Tomo a la niña de la larga trenza y la movió un par de metros. Llevo un rato queriendo hacer eso. Dijo sonriendo ante la furia de Kali. Tranquila. Se agachó y le susurró algo al oído. Kali miró a Dean que se había acercado a Bobby en busca de consejo o algo.

- ¿estas seguro que resultará?

- por su puesto que si, créeme, los Ángeles no dicen mentiras.

- el problema es que tu no eres un ángel.

- estamos en la misma situación aquí, Kali, si Castiel me encuentra adiós rey del infierno pero cree lo que te acabo de decir.

- ¿Dean lo sabe?

- no, ni si quiera Castiel lo sabe.

- entonces ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Quién lo hizo?

- me lo dijo el ultimo ángel en caer, tuvo mas tiempo de observar a Castiel. Me dijo fue un acto reflejo, la única manera en la que se le ocurrió salvar a Sam.

- si es cierto lo que me dices tenemos una oportunidad muy buena de acabar con esto. Esto prueba que le importa. Kali hablaba en susurros, hizo una mueca de asco. Al amor es un sentimiento tan debilitante.

- es lo único que necesitamos.

- bueno, lo haré, pero no los quiero aquí. Tienen que irse lejos y Dean tiene que darme su alma.

- dalo por hecho, cariño.

- y Crowley… no me digas cariño ni te atrevas a seguir tratándome como una niña o en cuanto recupere mis poderes haré una visita al infierno y te vas a enterar.

- ya nadie aprecia el carisma en estos días. Dijo Crowley suspirando resignado y yendo con Dean y Bobby.

- hecho, va a ayudarnos.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?. Pregunto Dean sorprendido.

- se lo pedí por favor ¿y tu? vamos, no hay tiempo para esto tienes que darle tu alma. Vamos, muchacho, a cerrar el trato.

Castiel estaba sentado junto al Kraken. La oscuridad era tan absoluta a su alrededor que por un momento se olvido quien era y que estaba haciendo ahí.

Había olvidado la ultima vez que se había sentido tan relajado y en paz. Quizás había sido momentos entes de ir al infierno en busca del alma de Dean, cuando según sus cálculos, había sido la ultima vez que había sentido fe ciega en su misión.

Luego de eso todo fue de mal en peor.

No, no todo.

Castiel se permitió por primera vez en mucho tiempo el pensar en Dean sin amarguras ni pesar. Recreándose en los buenos momentos y en las cosas que ambos habían hecho el uno por el otro.

Y en medio del agua del mar, Castiel no pudo notar sus lagrimas.


End file.
